You've Got Mail!
by HeartForSoul
Summary: Students at Hogwarts start Iming and no one knows anything anymore! Will their be cursing,computer fights,and love? Yes! Does Hermione fall for the guy on the other side of the screen?What happens when they find out Hogwarts is playing matchmaker? R&R!
1. The IM begins

Just when the sixth and seventh years thought Hogwarts was out of ideas it had their best one yet. The teachers recently discovered email and IM and decided to use it. Professor Mcgonagall said, "This is a way to converse between houses and have a closer bond as a school." Malfoy scoffed. "Is there something you would like to add Mr. Malfoy?" "No professor,"he said frowning and then muttered something like, "Just that this is a bunch of bull-" He was cut off. "We do not wish for this to interfere with relationships so your user name must be approved of by a teacher. No one will tell each other their user names."

Hermione already decided her name would be Brains before beauty, (She had picked it out before class, seeing as she had to help the teachers with the computers!) Harry was Fame and glory, Ginny was Too many brothers, and Ron was Red is my color. They had already told each other about their names, but decided not to tell many others.

Everyone inhaled dinner and ran towards the laptops they were all given for this year-long assignment worth 20% of their grades. Everyone in the Gryffindor was logging on at a fast pace, and some were already starting to talk. The trio(plus Ginny) were gathered around the fire in their common room and were bent over their computers. They all decided to visit a chat room called privately Hogwarts thinking it would be empty.

Light in the dark-What the hell do you mean you hate this assignment? It's the best one yet!

_Brains before beauty has signed on._

_Red is my color has signed on._

Love that light-Who is here?

Light in the dark-Can't you tell? Those two people who signed on! Duh! They aren't gonna say their real names!

Brains before beauty-You've got that right.

Red is my color-Hey Ladies...you are all girls right?

Light in the dark-HELL NO! I am a dude!

_Too many brothers has signed on._

_Fame and glory has signed on._

Fame and glory-Brains, Red you in here?

Brains before beauty-Were here. Don't worry.

Red is my color-Yeah. Hey guys.

Brains before beauty-Well...I am officially bored...

Light in the dark-Then leave...duh...sheesh*doesn't like new girl*

Fame and glory-Who is the new girl?

Brains before beauty-Me.

Too many brothers-*sucker punches loser guy*

Brains before beauty-Thanks.

Love that light-Why don't we tell everyone who we like. Unless your dating someone. Then we wouldn't know who you are just who you like.

Brains before beauty-Sounds plausible...

Fame and glory-I like Ginny Weasley, but she is going out with someone else...

Too many brothers-I like her boyfriend Harry! He is soooooo cute!

Light in the dark-Gag me! I don't like anyone.

Love that light-_Excuse me?_

Light in the dark-Except you babe!

Brains before beauty-I don't like anyone.

Red is my color-I like Hermione Granger!

Brains before beauty-*sigh* She probably isn't interested in someone she doesn't know. HAHA!

Fame and glory-So Too many brothers what are you doing later?

Too many brothers-Meet me at the library.

_Too many brothers has signed off._

Fame and glory-*hoops and hollers!*

_Fame and glory has signed off._

Red is my color-I gotta go strangle someone. Later.

_Red is my color has signed off._

Brains before beauty-I guess it's just us 3.

Love that light-Not for long. Gotta work on my potions essay! See ya!

Light in the dark-Hooray! She is gone at last!

Brains before beauty-Excuse me?

Light in the dark-Ughh that was my "girlfriend" She is very ditzy.

Brains before beauty-What do you mean?

Light in the dark-Let's just say shes no Granger.

_Light in the dark has signed off._


	2. A quieted fight

The Im-ing had continued for weeks everyone going on about conversations they had or someone they had flirted with in a common room. Hermione scoffed as she watched Lavender preen over a secret guy she had 'the most lovely conversation' with. Hermione leaned across the table in the Great Hall, "You don't even know if it's a guy!" Lavender smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say someone was jealous looking pointedly at Hermione." "You know you are so right Lavender," Hermione said making Ron and Harry look up from their food with open mouths, "You don't know any better." She then picked up her bag and left the great hall to start Im-ing on her labtop, but not before she heard Ron and Harry laugh.

She decided to read on the way back to the common room, and she pulled out a conveniently located book and started walking up the stairs, unaware of anything going on. "Jeez mudblood you'd think you were making out with that book." Hermione warily looked up into the gaze of Draco Malfoy leaning against the banister looking at her._ 'Creep' _Hermione thought immediately. "Yes that's exactly what I was doing Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically, "Man your reputation as a blind ferret proceeds you. Now you aren't a blind ferret! You're just a regular one!"

Malfoy frowned and pulled out started pulling out his wand. Hermione grabbed hers first as if on some reflex, "Point your wand at me and a couple things you admire most will fall off. I'm going to walk away and if you so much as come within a yard of me I will promptly disconnect your balls from your body." Draco paled considerably. "Good day," Hermione said putting her wand back in her pocket then called over her shoulder, "Jeez Malfoy with a look like that people would think you just got threatened."

When Hermione finally got back to the common room it was filled with people some Im-ing and some doing their homework- but mostly Im-ing. She sat down by the roaring fire and got out her laptop.

_Brains before beauty has signed on._

Light in the dark-Bout time someone good signed on!

Love that light-I'm on!

Light in the dark-I know.

Brains before beauty-*giggles quietly*

Love that light-Stay out of this brains!

Light in the dark-O come on! You would have put that same thing if it was someone else!

_Fame and Glory has signed on._

Fame and Glory-Well who is it this time? Last time I got a couple nice people but I only recognized one of 'em.

Love that light-No one new Mr. Fame

Brains before beauty-Why did you call him that?

Love that light-I love a guy who has some fame.

Light in the dark-EXCUSE ME?

Brains before beauty-I'm sure she didn't mean it that way.

Love that light-What way? I wouldn't mind having me some Fame and Glory...

Light in the dark-...WHAT?

Brains before beauty-I'm sure you mean fame and pride of your accomplishments?

Love that light-Sure! But that's not all...

Light in the dark-Am I really not here?

Brains before beauty-Might as well not be...

Light in the dark-*grumbles*

_Light in the dark has signed off._

Love that light-So...Mr. Fame...what ya doing later?

Fame and glory-Jumping off a bridge...

Love that light-Can I come?

_Fame and Glory has signed off._

Love that light-I love a rebel!

Brains before beauty-*scoffs*

Love that light-You know...I can see your obvious computer feelings for my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend...

Brains before beauty-EXCUSE ME?

Love that light-I'm just letting you know you need to get better at hiding it...it's obvious...not to men anyways...but to the female mind...

Brains before beauty-And why would you think I have such a lack of brains to know better then to 'hook up' with someone over the internet?

Love that light-So your saying you like him but you don't want to because he could end up being someone bad a.k.a. Professor Snape, Dumbly-dore, or Filch?

Brains before beauty-Now I know your a Slytherin!

Love that light-Why is that?

Brains before beauty-You just called Snape professor...

**A/N:R&R!**

**Review! I don't mind the brutalities unless I am hit in the face which you can't do! *Taunts you with a lollipop!***


	3. Identities are revealed?

**Identities are revealed...well some are...**

Days dragged on, and not much changed by the fact that after Love that light said soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend three couples broke up. The first was Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini, the second was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and last was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Hermione obviously knew it was one of the Slytherin couples but couldn't figure out which one. Then she thought that it _had_ to be Blaise and Millicent! Millicent was dumb and Malfoy hated her so he would never call her smart.

That morning at breakfast Dumbledore made a small announcement saying that all of the students were free to give up our user names. Ron and Harry hi-fived. They had both started to hate their user names especially after Harry's run in with Love that light. Ron said someone had made it sound like he was a vampire and no one talked to him which brought his grade down immensely.

Seeing as it was Saturday and there wasn't any classes many stayed in the Great Hall or went to their computers to chat on IM.

Hermione was walking to her dorm and had an almost repeat of what happened a few days before, but in a better way. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, and she grabbed her wand so fast the person who tapped her jumped back a yard. That is when she realized it was Cedric Diggory. **(A/N:He is alive, so deal!)**

"Oh sorry," Hermione said blushing, "Thought you were a ferret."

He laughed, "Never mind, I can see you were on your way to the hospital wing. Don't let me stop you."

He was about to walk away when Hermione said, "Excuse me?"

"Well you obviously thought ferrets were tall enough to tap you on the shoulder so I assumed some memory charm," she nearly fainted as he put the back of his head to her forehead.

"Have you seriously never heard of the ferret story?" Hermione asked as his hand left her face. He shook his head. "Well as you walk me back to my common room I shall explain the whole thing," she said waiting for him to buy it. "Oh really?"Cedric asked smiling, "What makes you think I would walk you back?" She shrugged her shoulders and turned, "If you don't want to hear the story..."

His curiosity got the better of him and he ran after her yelling, "Granger wait up!"

As she walked up to the painting with Cedric he was still laughing. "I told you it was a funny story!"

"Look me up on IM," Cedric said suddenly, "If you have anymore funny stories...or otherwise..." He bent down, kissed her cheek, and ran off.

She climbed in the portrait hole giggling.

"Whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Hermione waved off Ron's question and got her laptop.

House Unity...What? Created by:Draco Malfoy

_Brains before beauty has signed in._

A.R.S.E.-At least someone is going to talk now!

Brains before beauty-Who are you?

A.R.S.E.-Draco Malfoy. (Light in the dark.)

(At seeing this Hermione promptly faints and Ron and Harry rush over to wake her up.)

A.R.S.E.-Hello?

Sly God-Hello...Draco...

A.R.S.E.-Hey Blaise, heard bout Millicent. Don't worry. You can always have Pansy!

Sly God-Like I would take your leftovers! Pansy is an absolute dog!

_Don't need F.A.G.S. has signed in._

Sly God-I will give you one million galleons to tell me why you were so dumb you chose that screen name.

Don't need F.A.G.S.-What are you talking about?

Brains before beauty-Harry! What on earth did you do to your name?

Don't need F.A.G.S.-What? I think it's cool. It stands for Don't need fame and glory shit.

A.R.S.E.-Hey brains r u okay? Where did you go?

Brains before beauty-I'm fine. I'm actually surprised you haven't fainted yet!

A.R.S.E.-Why would I faint?

Brains before beauty-Just once you figured out who I was...

A.R.S.E.-Alright. I'll bite. Who are you?

Don't need F.A.G.S.-He doesn't know it's Hermione? Haha. What do ya think Malfoy? Surprised?

A.R.S.E.-A bit.

Brains before beauty-You know...Malfoy called me smart!

Don't need F.A.G.S.-YOUR KIDDING?

A.R.S.E.-Okay now that is a lie.

_Brains before beauty has sent a file called_:

**Previous conversations** _to the following recipients:_

_**A.R.S.E.**_

_**Don't need F.A.G.S.**_

_**Sly God**_

A.R.S.E.-Forgot you were on here Blaise.

Sly God-That is always nice to hear Draco.

Don't need F.A.G.S.-Oh hi Blaise.

Sly God-Potter.

Draco...I know you like attention...but what the hell is that name?

Brains before beauty-I think it fits him rather well.

A.R.S.E.-Good because it stands for...a rough sexy Englishman. Now when people say you're an arse it's a good thing.

Sly God-People tell you that often?

Brains before beauty-Not for me...I thought it stood for a rather shitty Englishman.

A.R.S.E.-Oh you're just sooooooo hilarious!

Sly God-Nice one Granger.

A.R.S.E.-Hey! Whose side are you on?

Sly God-Granger's obviously. She _is_ winning.

A.R.S.E.-I don't believe this!

_A.R.S.E. has signed out._

Brains before beauty-Thanks Blaise! *****gives you a giant hug!*

Sly God-*pushes away* Don't thank me yet ;*

_Sly God has signed out._

Brains before beauty-How do you smirk on a computer?

Don't need F.A.G.S.-No idea. I think he was flirting with you!

Brains before beauty-Try not to sound too much like Lavender and Parvati won't you?

_Brains before beauty has signed out._

_Don't need F.A.G.S. has signed out._

_Watcher has signed out._

**A/N: Hmmm...who is this Watcher person?**

**I guess you will have to keep reading and find out...**

**Thanks to those who are being faithful and reviewing!**

**Jaydenscarsgardn**

**Missy396**

**Puzzzsta**

**One of the Fallen**

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

**I happen to know a couple have some great stories! **


	4. A not so quieted fight

Not much was going on that day so the students decided to start Im-ing.

_Brains before beauty has signed in._

_Too many brothers has signed in_

Too many brothers-'Mione...

Brains before beauty-Yeah?

Too many Brothers-Do you think I should change my name?

Brains before beauty-Do you not like your name?

Too many brothers-Well...it's just kind of gotten old...it's not a very fun name...

Brains before beauty-Well if you change it then I'm changing mine too.

Too many brothers-Yours isn't too bad.

Brains before beauty-Yes. But mine is too...not me.

Gin-How about this?

Bookworm-No. This?

Gin-No it reminds me of when you told us about how dogs get butt worms and stuff.

Bookworm-Thanks for that Gin.

Sexy red-Always.

Librarian-I don't think so!

Sexy red-Okay but yours is like Madam Pince.

Mastermind-This?

Breast!-I like it!

Mastermind-I don't like yours!

Butt-Body parts!

Mastermind-I wonder what would happen if you grew up with girls...

Butt-Okay hold on...

Ginger-I think this one is cute!

Mastermind-My name sounds like a boy's name.

Sly God-That it does, but at least you can call yourself Mastermind until you replace Granger.

Granger-I didn't know you were on!

Sly God-That's because you, silly girl, didn't bother checking!

_Sly God has signed off._

Ginger-Humph!

Watcher-I think you should check from now on...

Ginger-Who are you?

_Watcher has signed off._

Ginger-Sounds like someone we know...don't you think?

Granger-Maybe...

Later that day...

"Hey guys want to go to lunch at the three broomsticks?" Hermione asked at their first Hogsmeade trip so far.

Harry nodded and Ron just followed.

Someone tapped Hermione on the back, "Mind if I join you?"

Ron stepped up, "Don't you need to go look in a mirror pretty boy?" "Ron!"Hermione looked absolutely shocked.

"Yeah, no problem Diggory," Harry said giving him a half smile. They walked into the three broomsticks and sat down. After they ordered they started to talk about IM.

"I was talking and all of a sudden Blaise enters the conversation! We didn't even know he was there. He read our whole conversation! He even has the nerve to say, 'That's because, silly girl, you didn't bother checking!'"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Honestly? Silly girl? Is he going to call you that now?"

The waitress dropped off the food and just as Ron started to sip his butterbeer he said, "Hey! Since when are you on a first name basis with You-Know-Who?"

"Ron...I defeated him. You can say Voldemort...What are you even talking about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's talking about Zabini! I didn't even call him Blaise! Whatever, talk about Blaise all you want!"

"There ya go again!" Ron fumed.

Harry pulled Ron down after he jumped out of is seat. "You guys, not here."

"Yeah, come on,"Cedric grabbed Hermione's arm, payed, and pulled her outside.

As Ron walked outside he shouted, "You and Zabini can go have a wonderful life! Jeez!" He ran off with Harry tailing him.

"You want to go IM?"Hermione asked.

Cedric nodded and they walked back to the carriages.


	5. A deal will be made

**A:N/Hey! Here are the names! :D **

**Fred-George**

**George-Fred**

**Ginny-Ginger**

**Hermione-Brainy 4 U**

**Cedric-H.H.**

**Draco-T.O.S.S.G.**

**Blaise-Sly God**

**Harry-I'm an arse**

**Mrs. Weasley-Red Momma**

_Fred has signed on._

_George has signed on. _

Ginger-Nice names Fred.

George-Thanks.

Ginger-I was talking to Fred.

George-I know. I AM Fred.

Ginger-I don't believe you.

Fred-I don't think she believes you.

George-Never would have guessed.

Fred-Omg! U R like SOOOOOOOOOO Funny!

Ginger-Oh! I get it! Hi George(Fred) and Fred(George)

George-Why, hello little sister!

Ginger-What brings you to this chat room?

George-Dodging mum.

Fred-Shes trying to figure out why we call each other the other one's name.

Ginger-Uh...you guys didn't think I was alone did you?

Fred-Who is here?

George-Oh no!

Red Momma-FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!

Ginger-Didn't see a Ginny!

_Ginger has signed out._

_H.H. has signed on._

_Brainy 4 U has signed on._

Red Momma-HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK ME! YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS DON'T EXPECT COOKIES!

H.H.-Doesn't seem like were wanted...

Brainy 4 U-Let's go.

_Brainy 4 U has signed out_

_H.H. has signed out._

George-Quick run George!

Fred-U too Fred!

_George has signed out._

_Fred has signed out. _

_Red Momma has signed out._

Watcher-Whoa! They're going to get it!

**Books for the Heart Chat Room Created by:Hermione Granger**

Brainy 4 U-HELLO? I have to change chat rooms again!

_Brainy 4 U has signed out._

**Non-Harry Potter Fans! Created by:Harry Potter**

T.O.S.S.G.-What a great room!

I'm an arse-Thanks!

Sly God-Holy shit! Excuse my french! What the hell did you do to your name?

_Brainy 4 U has signed on._

_H.H. Has signed on._

Sly God-Hey Granger.

Brainy 4 U-Hi.

T.O.S.S.G.-Hey muddy.

I'm an arse-Shut the hell up Malfoy!

T.O.S.S.G.-I don't think I will.

Brainy 4 U-Harry! Language! And Malfoy! What is it with you and abbreviations?

Sly God-So you like my name then Granger...?

H.H.-No one has even noticed I'm here.

Brainy 4 U-Sorry Cedric.

H.H.-I guess...You guys have weird names! HAHA...

Sly God-Is that what your name stands for?

T.O.S.S.G.-HAHA. You think your funny do u? Come up with something to make fun of a name in here.

H.H.-Yours? I'd be happy to.

T.O.S.S.G.-It stands for Take on some slutty Granger

Brainy 4 U-Excuse me?

Sly God-That was Draco's doing...not mine

I'm an arse-It really stands for that?

T.O.S.S.G.-NO! I have pride! Muddy names ruin my reputation!

Brainy 4 U-As a prick?

T.O.S.S.G.-As THE ONLY SLYTHERIN SEX GOD!

Brainy 4 U-Sure. The oral Slytherin's sex goat

Sly God-Damn. If only I could see this in real life. It's like those muggle soap operas.

I'm an arse-How is like that?

Sly God-Fights can be dramatic.

I'm an arse-The only way it would be a soap opera is if they suddenly told everyone about their undying love and then found out there brother and sister.

Sly God-True. Jeez. I think you watch too much tv.

I'm an arse-I'm not allowed to watch tv.

Sly God-?

H.H.-I think we should go to a different chat room. Everyone is ignoring me.

I'm an arse-Don't leave home slice!

Brainy 4 U-Hes trying to be cool...

I'm an arse-I'm just keeping it real.

H.H.-Man that's it! I'm leaving!

T.O.S.S.G.-Bye then.

_H.H. has signed out._

Brainy 4 U-Oh real mature.

Sly God-We try.

T.O.S.S.G.-It's a guy thing.

I'm an arse-So that's why Cedric doesn't know?

Sly God-Exactly!

Brainy 4 U-Oh, very funny!

T.O.S.S.G.-So...Potter...whats the deal with your name?

I'm an arse-Oh...that...

Sly God-*wondering the same thing*

Brainy 4 U-*getting impatient*

I'm an arse-I tried to get a new name. I didn't know how to change it so Ginny opened it up for me and I kept trying names...

T.O.S.S.G.-Yeah...?

I'm an arse-Well Ginny left and I still hadn't gotten a name. I figured it just wasn't working right. I put down this name and clicked submit when it starts working again. Since Ginny got it up I don't know how to change it.

Brainy 4 U-Okay. Just put in this website...http:/www. I'm an arse .net/

Sly God-HAHA!

T.O.S.S.G.-Nice.

_I'm an arse has signed out._

Brainy 4 U-Uh oh

_Brainy 4 U has signed out._

Sly God-Hey, I got to go do some work...in the library.

T.O.S.S.G.-You finished all your work. Where are you really going?

_Sly God has signed out._

T.O.S.S.G.-I need to get Granger to go out with him. He is getting on my last nerves.

Watcher-I can help with that...

T.O.S.S.G.-Who the hell are you?

Watcher-That's unimportant...

T.O.S.S.G.-Freak...

Watcher-Do you want them together or not?

T.O.S.S.G.-What can you do that I can't?

Watcher-Watch them unknowingly.

T.O.S.S.G.-Already figured that out.

Watcher-I have been watching you too. I have eyes all over the school...literally. I'll send you a letter.

_Watcher has signed out._

T.O.S.S.G.-What was that?

_T.O.S.S.G. has signed out._


	6. Not so Secret Meeting and Glamour Charms

Ah. A boring day, huh? Hermione decided to read her messages.

FWD:All Students of Hogwarts

Students,

It is of my deepest pleasure to inform you of the Christmas ball coming up. A Hogsmeade trip will be scheduled to insure you that you will have plenty of time to get/purchase dress robes for the event.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Hey Hermione,

I heard about the ball and figured you, me, and the girls could all go dress shopping together. Let me know.

Gin

Hermione,

I finally get the pleasure of messaging you without so many around. It's easier to talk like this anyways.

Love from, Your Secret Admirer

She had a secret admirer? WOW! Who was it? Could it be Cedric? Malfoy? NO! Blaise? A possibility.

Hermione,

We are doing this for your own good. We have taken something you hold dear. It will be returned to you in a short amount of time. Meanwhile, find other means of getting it.

What? What did they take? Hermione looked through all of her stuff when she finally realized what was missing.

_Depression has logged on._

Prick-I can't believe I let POTTER pick the name.

Potter-I think it fits you rather well Malfoy.

Potter's better half-I like it.

Prick-Why? Cause you are one?

BZ-Look at the kettle calling the cauldron black.

Potter-Ron's name sucks.

Potter's better half-Thanks

BZ-I agree with Potter. I say he is much better then you weasel.

Potter's better half-The compliments just keep coming!

Prick-Hey you guys! Who else is on? Depression?

Depression-Yes?

Potter-Hermione is that you?

Depression-Yes.

BZ-Whats the matter?

Prick-*whispers* Blaise is worried!

Potter-*whispers back* I see! He is comforting dear 'Mione!

BZ-*rolls his eyes at the prick*

Prick-He just rolled his eyes at you Weasley!

Potter-HAHA nice one Malfoy!

Prick-Yeah!

Potter-Holy crap are we actually being civil?

Prick-I'm still bagging on Weasley.

Potter-True. Oh wait! Hermione! Whats wrong?

Depression-Someone stole something of mine...

BZ-Really? What did they steal?

Depression-My book!

Potter-Oh no! What book?

Depression-Hogwarts:A History

BZ-OH SHIT!

Potter-Whoever stole it is going to be getting one hell of a beating. Probably including canaries...

Potter's better half-*shudders* Don't remind me.

BZ-?

Prick-?

Potter's better half-Nothing!

_Potter's Better half has logged out._

_Potter has logged out._

BZ-I am going to the library.

Depression-Can I come? I need to find a copy of Hogwarts: A history before I really go in to a depression.

BZ-...uh...sure

Depression-You're a life saver Blaise! Thanks!

_Depression has logged out_

_BZ has logged out._

Prick-You're on aren't you?

Watcher-Check your messages.

_Watcher has logged out._

_Prick has logged out._

After the "conversation" Draco decided to check his messages. Shocker. He had a few new ones.

FWD:All Students of Hogwarts

Students,

It is of my deepest pleasure to inform you of the Christmas ball coming up. A Hogsmeade trip will be scheduled to insure you that you will have plenty of time to get/purchase dress robes for the event.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Dear Malfoy,

It's Harry. I was wondering if you and me could talk. In person. Don't worry. I don't swing"that"way,but I need some information. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10:00am Tomorrow? See you then.

Potter

Hey Draco.

We need robes for the ball right? Well whatever. Hogsmeade weekend meet me at the portrait of Barnaby and the dancing trolls.

Blaise

Malfoy,

You really need to tell me what the hell is going on with Zabini and 'Mione. I'd like to know. Harry doesn't know, but I'm coming to the Astronomy Tower. (I checked who he was sending his messages to.) I'm pretty sure we are wondering the same thing. See you then. Well...I better.

Ginny(Weaslette)

HI Drakie-poo,

I was wondering what we should wear to the dance. I was thinking of coordinating colors. You look great in black and green, but it looks dreadful on me. Alright, let me know! I love you baby!

Princess Pansy

P.S. We aren't really broken up right?

Malfoy,

We don't like you. That's for sure. We need help though. Someone working from the inside. We would like to meet you at noon. We know all about your little meeting in the Astronomy Tower. We will listen in, but we are still meeting. You won't recognize us. Glamour charms. Be there. Or else.

Matchmakers

Hermione was starting to sit down in the Great Hall when she noticed a rather large group of Gryffindors sitting together. Lavender, Parvarti, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Patricia, Collin, Romilda, Oliver, Lee, Fred, and George were all sitting together leaning in to hear what the other was saying. She looked over to the other tables and realized the same thing was going on there too!

Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Ernie MacMillan, Laura Madley, Zacharias Smith, Kevin Whitby, and Rose Zeller were all gathered at the Hufflepuff table.

Penelope Clearwater, Roger Davies, Eddie Carmichael, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Su li, Padma Patil, Morag Macdougal, Lisa Turpin, Stewart Ackerley, Orla Quirke, and even Luna Lovegood were all sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table and were whispering to the others.

To Hermione's very surprise the Slytherins were all doing the exact same thing! Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Millecent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, and Graham Pritchard were sitting down, ignoring the other Slytherins and whispering animatedly.

Hermione went to sit by them and the Gryffindors shut up immediately. "Hey guys! What is everyone whispering about?"

Neville went pale but Fred, George, and Seamus looked at each other and started laughing. Fred slung an arm across her shoulders and said, "Not to worry our dearest 'Mione. We have made a potion that changes the person's...erm...gender. It only lasts a couple of days. Someone started a rumor that Snape has been buying a lot of it."

Seamus put his arm around her shoulder too and said, "We have no idea who started it...well we do...because we did it...but if anyone asks...we have no idea." The other Gryffindors snickered.

Lavender piped up, "Even the Slytherins are talking about it! They want to know if the potion only half worked and if that is why he has long hair and is always mad at a certain time of the month!"

Hermione giggled and put a few things on her plate not noticing the relieved looks on the others' faces. A few even patted Fred and Seamus on the back. Seamus took his arm away from Hermione to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fred.

Seamus shrugged, "Just going to pay a visit to my friend Rose Zeller, the Hufflepuff. I don't think she knows the story yet. I better tell her so she isn't lost."

Fred nodded and stood up the same time as George. "True. We better go tell our buddy Marcus Flint."

At this comment Hermione looked up. "Buddy? Since when have you liked Flint?" Hermione asked, looking back down into her pudding.

"We don't," Fred started and George finished, "It's more like an unspoken agreement between quidditch teams." Hermione shrugged and nodded.

Fred and George hurried over to the Slytherin table. "Hey Flint!" Fred called. George looked around.

Marcus stood up and walked over to them, "What do you want?"

Fred leaned in and whispered in his ear, "She is getting suspicious." He proceeded to tell him about their whole story since Hermione walked in the Great Hall.

**Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table...**

Seamus had just finished his story. Rose nodded and told Ernie to tell Michael Corner the news. He walked over to relay the happenings.

"She is just too perceptive! We are going to need something to distract her!" Rose thought for a moment before she smirked before saying, "I have an idea."

She leaned over to tell Seamus whose eye widened at the very idea.

**A:N/ I know, most of these people weren't at school at the same time as these other ones, but get over it!**


	7. Chatting About Kisses Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Watcher-Watcher**

**Mya-Hermione**

**P.U.R.E.-Draco**

**Quibbler-Lavender**

**2nd Place-Harry**

**Number 1-Ron**

**#1-Padma**

**RelbbiuQ-Luna**

**P.P.-Pansy **

Usually the library was a quiet place. Every now and then the quiet would be interrupted with the small scratch of a quill, the turn of a page, or the sigh of a student doing last minute homework. Today, however, would be an exception, as would the rest of the week. The library would be a ghost town this week. Why, you ask? Oh. Well that's just because someone or more then one someone has spelled mini-swamps all over the library. Because this student/students cast a protection charm on everything and every single book Madam Pince refuses to punish them.

Hermione was not in a good mood. After dinner she was walking to meet Blaise at the library she saw a sign reporting the whole incident. It also said homework would resume the next week...when they got the swamp out. She kept pacing outside the library doors as if expecting them to open.

This was how Blaise found her ten minutes later. He read the sign and nodded. "You know I have a copy of **Hogwarts:A History** if you want to borrow it until you get yours."

She stopped pacing and looked at Blaise. A smile grew on her face. He got his copy out of his bag and held it out to her. She grabbed the book, kissed Blaise square on the mouth, and ran off shouting "Thank you!"

Because she didn't look back, she was not able to see Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherin sex Gods, standing in front of the library red as a tomato with his jaw hanging open.

_**A Matchmaker's Point of View**_

After watching the beautiful scene with Blaise and Hermione we quickly made our way to the Astronomy Tower getting there just in time. "What do you want Potter?" We could hear Draco ask.

"I-I mean _we_ want to know whats up with Blaise. Does he like 'Mione?"

"How should I know? I mean, I am his best friend. I always _wonder _what he stares at in the Great Hall. I always _wonder _why he messes up our potion all the time when it's Slytherin and Gryffindor classes. I always _wonder _why he flirts with a certain _someone_ on IM. But no, I never ask," He said sarcastically.

Harry jumped up, "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Is this really the guy who saved the Wizarding World?" Draco gestured to Harry.

Ginny shook her head, "Sometimes I don't believe it myself. We need to get them together!" Ginny said suddenly. "They both like each other! It's so obvious!"

Harry nodded but Draco shook his head. "Oh come on! Just because _you_ are prejudiced doesn't mean Blaise is!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No! It's just that I think they already have some matchmakers working for the cause. They just don't know it."

Ginny frowned, "Okay? I have got to go to class. Potions with Snape. We'll talk later." She grimaced.

I giggled. Professor Snape would be pleased to hear that.

We had to go. We split up. Some heading to the meeting with Draco and several others heading to Operation Gossip...

_**Hermione**_

Hermione was freaking out on the inside. _Did I just kiss Blaise Zabini? Slytherin Sex God? Hot, Italian Heartthrob? Wait! Where did that come from? Oh jeez. I did kiss him. Oh crap. We were becoming friends too! I hope I didn't ruin that relationship._

She logged into IM after re-reading the first twenty pages of **Hogwarts:A history** to calm her down.

_Mya has logged in._

Watcher-I could care less! Just fix it!

_Watcher has logged out._

Mya-Hello?

P.U.R.E.-Hey Granger.

Mya-Malfoy or Blaise?

P.U.R.E.-Aw Granger. I'm hurt. Why don't you use my first name too?

Mya-*eyeroll* You don't use mine. What does your name stand for this time?

P.U.R.E.-Pure for pureblood. I though it was obvious.

Mya-It's an abbreviation though!

P.U.R.E.-Stupid smart person!

_P.U.R.E. has signed out._

_Quibbler has signed in._

Mya-Hi Luna.

Quibbler-Actually it's me Lavender. I told Luna I'd help with advertising.

Mya-Oh.

Quibbler-So whats this I'm hearing about you kissing Blaise Zabini?

Mya-Nothing!

Quibbler-Sure. I was told from a _very_ reliable source's sister that you kissed him right on the lips. Apparently he was in shock afterwords and didn't move for ten minutes. When Malfoy asked what was wrong he just mumbled incoherently about how he should have given someone a book earlier. Know anything about it?

Mya-No!

Quibbler-Hmm...

Mya-Maybe!

Quibbler-Hmm...

Mya-Yes! I know! I kissed him. On the mouth!

Quibbler-Was it good?

_2nd place has signed in._

_Number 1 has signed in ._

Mya-Whose there? Me and Lavender are here.

2nd Place-I told Ron I'd do this if he beat me at chess.

Number 1-Now, for once, I'm number 1!

_#1 has signed on._

#1-Hey guys. Whats up?

Number 1-Hey! Who are you?

#1-Hi Harry.

Number 1-I'm not Harry!

#1-Oh! Sorry Zabini. By the way. I saw you did some kissing in front of the library! Care to explain?

2nd Place-That's Ron. I'm Harry. Who are you and who did Zabini kiss? And what's with your name?

#1-It's Padma. I'm making sure everyone knows I'm older then Parvati by three minutes.

Mya-I'll let you do my hair if you don't answer anymore questions!

#1-Really?

Quibbler-I want to help!

#1-Only if Lav can help!

Mya-Fine! But no more questions.

#1-Meet me in Great Hall. I know a secret passage that leads us to a beauty room!

Mya-You mean the one behind the portrait of a dragon that boys can't pass? I love that place!

Quibbler-How do you know about it?

Number 1-HELLO!

2nd Place-Yeah! Were still here!

_Mya has signed out. _

_Quibbler has signed out._

_#1 has signed out._

_RelbbiuQ has signed in._

Number 1-Who do you think kissed Zabini?

RelbbiuQ-I can tell you that.

2nd Place-Hey Luna. Who was it?

Number 1-How do you know it's Luna?

2nd Place-You can't tell by the name?

Number 1-Go on Luna.

RelbbiuQ-Okay I will give you hints. She is a very sweet girl.

2nd Place-Ginny! *worried*

RelbbiuQ-No!

Number 1-Stop with the mushy gushy stuff. Ginny isn't here. You don't have to compliment her!

RelbbiuQ-Okay she has brown eyes and doesn't believe very much in nargles.

_P.P. Has signed in._

Number 1-Who is there?

P.P.-Great, I got a room with Potter.

2nd Place-How did you know I was on Parkinson?

P.P.-How did you know it was me? And I thought you were him!

2nd Place- 1st your name is your initails.

2nd it fits your description.

RelbbiuQ-Who is everyone?

P.P.-Me!

Number 1-Myself.

2nd Place-I can't believe this. So who did Zabini kiss already?

P.P.-You gossip like old ladies. Besides I know too!

2nd Place-You? Sick! I thought Zabini had taste.

Number 1-It's not her and come on. Aren't we a bit old for prejudices against Slytherins?

Several beats of silence were present as everyone thought Ron has been taken over by Dumbledore. And then...

P.P.-

2nd Place-

RebelliuQ-It was Hermione!

2nd Place-I knew it!

Number 1-WHO?


	8. The Beauty in Planning

**A:N/Hey guys! Sorry about the names being confusing! I'm going to change their names one last time and that's it! Okay? Alrighty then! Hope you like this chapter my sweets!**

**Hermione-Little Mya**

**Blaise-Blazing Sun**

**Ron- Ron Forrest Ron!**

**Pansy-Pancakes**

**Harry-Hardy Har Har**

**Ginny-Lil Ginger**

**Draco-Dragon**

**Padma-Lotus**

**Parvati-Party Parvati**

**Dumbledore-DumbleDee**

**Mcgonagall-Minnie**

**Severus-Snape**

**Cedric-Hogwarts Heartthrob**

**If I have anymore I will add them to the list!**

**Chapter 7 Meetings and Costumes**

Draco was sitting in a couch in the Slytherin common room when he looked at the clock. 12:00pm. What time was he meeting those stalker freaks again? 10? No that was Potter. Wasn't it..._twelve?_ "Fucking hell!" He jumped up from the couch and ran out of the common room, ignoring the stares.

He ran to the Astronomy Tower, not taking a break at the millions of stairs he seemed to be climbing. When he got to the top he gasped for air, and dropped to his knees. He looked up into three pairs of very amused eyes.

The first was a tall, skinny guy with blue hair and blue eyes to match. He was wearing muggle clothes.

"Blue hair?" Draco asked, still on his knees.

"It matches my eyes," said the stranger, pretending to primp.

He turned his head to the next. This time it was a rather short boy with brown hair covering his face, and yellow eyes looking very uncomfortable.

He decided to turn to the next figure upon which his eyes settled nicely. This one hadn't been glamoured at all. In fact she was sitting there smirking at him. "Hello Draco Malfoy."

He was surprised. "Hey..."

Hermione was getting primped to perfection. "Wheres Padma?" Hermione asked Lavender when she realized the Ravenclaw wasn't there.

"She was doing something. Parvati was too, or she would have come." Lavender added.

Hermione nodded. She had been sitting in the chair for nearly an hour thinking Padma would show up to save her. Although she would never admit it unless under veritaserum, she was having fun.

Lavender had done her hair so it was chestnut and golden streaked. It was a lot calmer and now gracefully slid down her shoulders. Hermione protested she only wanted her hair done, but Lavender "insisted" that she needed a bit of makeup.

Now Lavender was picking out an outfit for Hermione. The room worked a bit like the room of requirement, but it was a girl's only spot and wouldn't let any boys in. Not even glamoured guys could get in. The girls were told about it because it was like a women's shelter if they ever needed it, and the professors didn't think guys were too fond of having a bunch of slumber parties with each other.

She held out a red summer dress that went to her knees.

They walked outside, but they realized they had been in there until lunchtime! They walked into the Great Hall to hear the drop of half of the school's silverware. They were all staring at Hermione. Ginny, Parvati, and Padma ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful!" Padma said admiring her dress. Ginny grabbed her hand and spun her around laughing.

Parvati faked a frown, "I'm so jealous!"

They laughed. "Well you can thank Lavender for your jealousy."

"Lav you did a great job!" Parvati and Padma said in unison.

Ginny nodded. They turned to go to their table, and that's when they realized the whole Great Hall was still staring at Hermione. She blushed the shade of Ginny's hair. She turned to leave, but she found her path blocked by Collin Creevey who was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.

She covered her face. "Collin stop taking pictures!" She could have sworn she heard a _That's what she said _from the crowd but chose to ignore it.

"She said to stop," a low voice came from behind Collin and in an instant the flashes stopped and she heard running feet. She looked up blinking her eyes from the flashes that were still in her head. She turned to thank her savior and found the one and only, Blaise Zabini.

He was standing there with a raised eyebrow, holding Collin's camera. "Thanks," she said smiling softly.

"No problem." He smiled, but just a little. "You look...good," He swallowed nervously.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed delicately.

They stood staring at each other for a minute or two when they both abruptly said, "I got to go." They smiled and then again, they both said, "See you later." They smiled and both walked to their respective tables to be bombarded with questions.

**(A:N/I'm going to put S for Slytherin and G for Gryffindor to show who is asking the questions. Blaise and Hermione will have B and H by their names. This is NOT a chat!)**

G-Did he ask you out?

H-No.

G-Why not?

H-I don't know! I'm not him! Go ask him!

G-Heck no!

H-Why? If your so brave then do it!

G-Um...uh...no!

H-I see!

G-Do you like him?

H-I don't know! Maybe...

G-Aren't you worried he won't see through the whole muggleborn thing?

H-He doesn't treat me bad on IM and he just said I looked nice.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, but were quieted a moment later by a scowling Mcgonagall.

S-Did you ask her out?

B-No.

S-Why not?

B-I...uh..um..

S-We're waiting.

B-Well...Don't you all hate "mudbloods" anyways?

S-We never said that!

B-Really?

S-We just thought it was stupid how she beat Slytherin in all of our classes. Notice how we never call Hannah Abbott mudblood?

B-That's good, considering she is a half blood.

S-Really?

B-Yeah.

S-Well, Finch-Fletchley! We never call_ him_ mudblood!

B-Whatever.

S-Do you like her?

B-I don't know. Maybe.

S-You worried she won't see through the whole Slytherin thing?

B-Sometimes. She is actually nice to me and Draco on IM though. She said thanks when I shooed Creepy Creevey. I told her she looked nice.

I'd say the Slytherin table erupted in cheers but they saw what happened earlier and decided to settle for a marshmallow applause.

Draco walked in the Great Hall slightly confused. A bunch of the Gryffindors were huddled around someone he couldn't see. He saw _her _there though. She was right by whoever it was that was such a celebrity. He was surprised. She was in Ravenclaw so why isn't she at her table? He smirked. He never would have guessed Padma Patil was one of the Matchmakers.

FLASHBACK!(Draco's POV)

"_Hello Draco Malfoy." _

_WHOA! "Hey..." I said awkwardly. _

"_Padma," she said, still smirking. _

"_I know." Okay, so I didn't know it was her. Give me some credit I hadn't dated _her _yet. _

_She walked over to me, and that's when I realized...I was still on my knees. She held out her hand so I took it and she helped me up. I felt like such a girl. "So..." I started. _

"_Wondering why we asked you to come?" She gestured to her friends. _

_I nodded. _

"_We want to know what you know, about the relationship between a certain Slytherin and a Gryffindor." _

_I stood there. "No Slytherins are dating anyone outside of Slytherin." I look like an idiot, the thought came immediately. "Oh! You mean Granger and Blaise?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. _

_The blue haired guy spoke up, "Does he like her?" _

"_I'm guessing yeah." I nodded, "He sometimes goes off with an excuse about homework, but how could he? The library is closed for another day. I think he is probably just looking for an excuse to get away and find Granger." _

_Padma nodded, "She kissed him. I saw it with my own eyes. She likes him. Although they need a better reason to kiss then letting her borrow his copy of Hogwarts:A History." She was mumbling to herself and I took this time to study her._

_She had a slim figure, long black hair, and a smirk like a Slytherin. Her hair was curled around her amber eyes and she was wearing light makeup. She was pacing and had a small pout to her face. _

"_You need to go. If we are all missing people will get suspicious. Considering it's two girls and two guys." Her eyes widened. "I mean one girl and three guys!" I raised an eyebrow but she ignored it. "Do whatever you can to get Blaise to come to the Great Hall ten minutes late. We are giving Hermione a makeover and he won't be able to see her properly from his chair." _

"_So you want them together?" I asked her. She nodded. "But it's a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. You aren't afraid of the other people in their houses, Blaise's especially, not liking that?" _

"_What are they going to do?" Padma smirked, much like a Slytherin. "Besides, I think they'll warm up to the idea." _

"_And Potter-dee and Weasel-dum?" _

"_They won't care about it if she's happy." _

_I looked her in the eyes, "Good luck." _

"_Thanks," she smiled softly and left with the other two, but not before blue-haired gave me the eyebrow raise I know I deserved. _

FLASHBACK ENDED(GENERAL POV)

Draco caught Padma's eyes again in the Great Hall and she moved so he could see Hermione. He looked shocked, but he covered it quickly. He looked at Padma again and nodded politely. She smirked back and when he went to sit down she left him thinking, _I _really_ love that smirk._


	9. The Arrogant Ignorant Hufflepuff

**A/N:I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks guys. **

**HeartForSoul**

**(Oh yeah, and forgive me for all the Cedric-bashing I plan to do.)**

_**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing at ALL. AT ALL. Everything rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling. Congratulations on your fabulous books that have warmed our hearts having us muggles make a website this fabulous. **_

_**Previously on: Harry Potter IM-Hermione is given a make over, courtesy of Lavender, which everyone likes. She has a run-in with Blaise in which he tells her she looks nice. Draco finds out one of the matchmakers is Padma Patil and he is starting to develop feelings for the Indian girl in Ravenclaw. Who would've known? And now we continue with our story...**_

Even those who had missed lunch were commenting on Hermione's new look. It was all around school and she was getting more stares then ever.

"Hey! Hermione!"

She turned around expecting another drooling first year but instead finding Cedric Diggory. "Oh hi Cedric, been a while since I've seen you." Hermione said smiling.

He walked over. "Yeah it has. You look great! Want to walk to dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, I was just on my way there."

"So, any lucky guy you looking at lately?"

Hermione blushed but decided to try and play it cool. "No, you?"

"Actually I-Ew! No! I'm straight! I don't swing on that vine. I don't drive on that side of the road. I don't prefer-"

"I was just kidding Cedric!" Hermione interrupted him.

He paused, "Oh."

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"No, you?" Cedric asked.

Hermione grinned, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm straight. No matter what those wild fantasies entail."

Cedric blushed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

They came upon the Great Hall, waved, and went their separate ways. A lot of whispers had sprung up as soon as they arrived. Cedric hid a smirk. Just how he liked it.

Over at the Slytherin table their was a fuming Blaise Zabini. He had seen Hermione and Cedric walk in together and was beyond pissed off. He had seen Hermione first and was sure that Cedric was just after Hermione now that she looked even more beautiful then before!

The rest of the Slytherins were staying out of his way except, his honorary best friend, Draco Malfoy. "Hey Blaise." No answer. "Blaise." Still no answer. "ZABINI!" Draco called.

Blaise finally looked up. Of course, so did everyone else. "It's about time Blaise. If you hadn't answered I might've hit you."

"Sorry Draco, I'm just...just..." He looked around as if an idea would come to his head when he saw some pudding. He got a bit on the end of his spoon and said,

"I'm just brushing my teeth. Pudding doesn't go on a tooth brush, so you have to use your spoon. It supposedly makes your teeth very strong. Some Ravenclaw told me."

Draco stared at him. "Zabini." He paused. "You are brushing your teeth with _pudding_. Are you sure that's what you're doing?"

Blaise looked like he was about to say something but didn't. He took a deep breath and faced Draco. "Okay. I have to say...I kind of like Cedric."

"WHAT?" Draco's eyes widened and everyone turned to look at them. Draco glared at them and looked at Blaise when they all looked away. "You like _who_?" He practically hissed at Blaise. (Pun not intended.)

Blaise hid a smirk and put on a dreamy face. "I don't know. There is just something about him that I-"

"You mean after all this time you've liked him?" Draco whispered. "Blaise if you are telling the truth, just this once, I will hit you."

"Alright, alright. I'm just yanking your chain." Draco looked confused for a moment. "I don't know what it means either. Some Ravenclaw said it to me and I gathered some context clues and it seems to mean I'm just messing with you."

Draco nodded then looked at Blaise, "Who do you like Zabini?" This was serious because he used his last name.

Blaise's cheeks had a faint pink to them. "Don't laugh. I like her because she is a smart, funny, kind, beautiful person. Her name is..."

"Well? What's her name?" Draco asked.

Blaise whispered it so small Draco had to lean in to hear, "...ne Granger."

Draco jumped into the air and shot his fist up. "Yes!" He practically shouted.

Everyone turned to stare at him for the third time that night. "Mr. Malfoy could you please keep it down? We are trying to enjoy our dinner." Professor Mcgonagall said.

Draco shrugged and sat back down, but he turned around to giggling from the Gryffindor table.

It was _her_. He knew it was her and not her sister because he found out ways to tell them apart in his spare time. Whenever she laughed her sister snorted at the end of it, but she never did. When she was sad, she'd put her hair in her face to hide any tears she might have. When she was mad, her eyes got darker and her hair seemed like it curled even more. And when she looked at him her eyes were softer. He hadn't come up with a name for this emotion yet.

Why she was sitting at the Gryffindor table he had absolutely no idea, but he didn't care. She looked up and he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She blushed. He gave her a small smile which she returned. He turned back around feeling good about himself.

"Why did you just jump up and cheer?" Blaise asked with a suspicious look at Draco.

"Because it is about time you admitted it out loud! When are you going to ask her out?"

"Never." Blaise answered immediately. "She likes Diggory."

"I have it coming from a _very_ reliable source that she likes _you_."

Blaise looked up. "Really?"

Lavender practically ran up to Hermione. "Why are you with Cedric? You aren't supposed to be with _him_!" She looked practically in tears.

Parvati came up quickly behind Lavender. "Come on Lav, let's sit down."

Padma was a second behind her sister leading Hermione in the same direction. "Lavender is probably just jealous. I don't know what she means about 'You aren't supposed to be with him', but I think it means you were supposed to be with her or something. Did you guys have plans?"

Hermione shook her head and hurried over to Lavender and Parvati, "Lavender. I didn't mean to make you jealous. I bumped into Cedric on the way and we were just having a nice chat. Catching up on things, ya know? There is no need to be jealous. Cedric and I are just friends."

Lavender wiped her face looking confused. "But I'm not-" Padma elbowed her, not noticed by Hermione. "Oh! I was going to say I'm not worried about it. It's you. You're a friend. You wouldn't do anything. I just overreacted a bit much. I just need some tea and I'll be fine."

Padma winked at Hermione when all of a sudden, a loud, "ZABINI!" was shouted.

Hermione's head shot up so fast her friends were afraid she'd get whiplash. It was Draco Malfoy. He was catching Blaise's attention because it apparently had been somewhere else. Hermione watched the scene for a few minutes when Blaise got pudding and started brushing his teeth. He was smiling so she figured it was some inside joke, and she looked back down at her food.

Not a moment later, they heard another loud scream. Again, it came from Draco. "WHAT?" Hermione wondered what they were talking about that could make Draco mad. His eyes were practically on fire.

He glared at anyone that was looking so she looked away. Padma seemed more curious in the conversation, but then again she _is_ a Ravenclaw.

A couple moments later, yet _another_ shout was heard. This time it was, "Yes!" Hermione was going to ask Padma what she thought they were talking about but she was interrupted by McGonagall saying something about enjoying her dinner.

Padma giggled. "Those boys are so loud."

"Do you fancy one?" Hermione asked, not aware of the defensive tone her voice had taken.

Padma looked at something,then blushed and then smiled. Hermione looked to see what it was but just found Draco and Blaise with their heads together, smirking. "You know, it's been a while since I've been on IM. I think I'll go now."

Padma nodded. "I should be on in a bit. I think our grades may be dropping..."

Hermione walked out of the hall, closely followed by a certain Hufflepuff.

**A:N I hope you guys liked it. If anyone has any good stories for me to read let me know. (I also read Glee stories!) Thanks guys!**

**HeartForSoul**


	10. Pancakes Gets Involved

**A:N/A bit of a language warning on this one! :) Hope ya like it!**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously on:You've Got Mail!**_

_**Hermione talks to Cedric Diggory making the Great Hall wonder whats going on. Draco tells Blaise Hermione likes him after he admits that he likes her. Lavender practically cries when she sees Cedric and Hermione walk in together, and Blaise fumes.**_

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and into the library, where she hoped she could get some quiet time on IM.

_Little Mya has logged in._

Dragon-Hey Granger.

Little Mya-Malfoy. Is Blaise on?

Blazing Son-Yeah, I'm on. Did you want something?

Little Mya-No. Just when one is on the other tends not to be far behind.

Dragon-Yeah. True...sometimes. Where are Weasel dee and Potter dum?

Little Mya-*shrugs*

Dragon-So, are you going to tell her?

Blazing Son-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Little Mya-?

Dragon-Oh come on. Perfect timing is right now.

Blazing Son-I'm not doing this on a computer!

Little Mya-Doing what?

Dragon-Nothing. *grins evilly* I will tell her if you won't.

Blazing Son-I know where you keep your chocolate. I will eat it. All of it.

Dragon-No you don't!

Blazing Son-Yeah I do.

Dragon-Fine. Where is it?

Blazing Son-Right under your diary, which is in your underwear drawer.

Dragon-NO!

_Dragon has logged out._

Little Mya-You've been snooping in his underwear drawer?

_Blazing Son has logged out._

_Lil Ginger has logged in._

Little Mya-Hi Gin.

Lil Ginger-Hi _Mya_. That's such a cute nickname!

Little Mya-Thanks. You're welcome to use it. My dad nicknamed me.

Lil Ginger-Okay!

_Pancakes has logged in._

Pancakes-Whoison?

Lil Ginger-Why don't you use spaces Parkinson? It might help.

Pancakes-Mykeyboardismessedup.

Little Mya-That's not good.

Pancakes-Iknow.

_Hardy Har Har has logged in._

_Ron Forrest Ron has logged in._

Little Mya-Hi Harry. Hi Ron.

Hardy Har Har-Hey.

Ron Forrest Ron-Hi.

Lil Ginger-Hey guys. Pansy is on.

Pancakes-Idon'tseewhytheycouldn'tfigurethatoutwhenItalked.

Ron Forrest Ron-What's up with your keys Pans?

Lil Ginger-Pans?

Ron Forrest Ron-I missed the y...

Little Mya-Oka?

Lil Ginger-Ha ha.

Hardy Har Har-Pansy if you type in, The pen is in the drawer, it should work.

Pancakes-Thepenisinthedrawer.

Pancakes-Itdidn'twork.

Hardy Har Har-I know. Reread what you typed.

Little Mya-Harry!

Lil Ginger-Harry!

Ron Forrest Ron-HARRY!

Hardy Har Har-I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist...now I'm going to go lose to Ron at chess. See ya.

Ron Forrest Ron-Heck yeah, you are going to lose.

Hardy Har Har-*eyeroll*

_Hardy Har Har has logged out._

_Ron Forrest Ron has logged out._

Lil Ginger-So how is your you-know-who adventure going?

Pancakes-She ended it last year...unless you're talking about the one with Zabini?Hey! My keys are working! What an unusual way to fix your keyboard...thepenisinthedrawer...

Lil Ginger-I see...I might be. What's it to you?

Pancakes-I could help. I'm in Slytherin. I could help keep the other girls away.

Lil Ginger-Why would you want to help Hermione?

Little Mya-I _am_ right here.

Pancakes-They need to get together already. It's annoying the fuck out of everybody! Including the professors who are having bets about which of you will make the first move and how long will it take.

Little Mya-They're having bets?

Pancakes-Yeah. I overheard them talking. Apparently Mcgonagall thinks you will make the first move, but Snape thinks Blaise will make the first move.

Lil Ginger-Big surprise. I could've guessed that.

Pancakes-Yeah, I know. Our teachers are too predictable.

Lil Ginger-*agrees*You know, we should come up with a code name for Blaise.

Pancakes-Let's see...it has to be something no one will guess. They will just think we're having a private joke or something.

Little Mya-You could code name him Eagle. That's the name of the owl he has.

Pancakes-What a stalker...

Lil Ginger-How did you know that Mya?

Little Mya-He was in the owlery once. I asked him and he told me. This is when we never knew the other existed.

Lil Ginger-Ahhhhh...it's all clear now.

Pancakes-You sound like Trelawney.

Little Mya-I have to go guys. Lots of homework to do.

Lil Ginger-Ha ha. You are doing homework.

_Little Mya has logged out._

Lil Ginger-We need to nick name Diggory too.

Pancakes-Great minds think alike.

Lil Ginger-Then what were you thinking?

Pancakes-Oh shut up. That Puff is ruining the whole plan. He needs an evil nickname. How about Ass face? Everyone will think you're talking about Draco and everyone will think I'm talking about Ron.

Pancakes-Or Potter..

Lil Ginger-Ron?

Pancakes-Ass face it is...

Lil Ginger-We can talk later. I have homework too.

Pancakes-Later Weasel.

Lil Ginger-Same to you Pug.

_Pancakes has logged out._

_Lil Ginger has logged out._

Meanwhile in another conversation...

_Minnie has logged in._

DumbleDee-Yes, Severus, I know. I think we should trust our students though. I have never seen more unity in this school.

Snape-I still don't think it's right.

Minnie-I just got done reading through a conversation and it seems that we have yet another Gryffindor and Slytherin couple coming together in the middle of this chaos.

Snape-Who?

Minnie-I'm not telling. You leave my students be Severus!

Snape-We'll see...

_Snape has logged out._

_Minnie has logged out._

Watcher-Hello professor. We think the deadline should be the Christmas dance. It's perfect.

DumbleDee-It is nice to hear from you again. I wish you luck in your plan. Remember, an open mind in plans can help you get more ideas.

Watcher-Thanks professor?

_Watcher has logged out._

DumbleDee-Something tells me this dance will be an unusual one.


	11. Asked Out By who?

**A:N/Cedric bashing. I really like Cedric and I don't think he's bruised too much in stories so maybe only his ego will take a blow. Thanks for reviewing, reading, and stuff. Hope you like this! **

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione, having gotten off from the previous conversation, packed away her laptop to come face to face with Cedric Diggory. "Oh hi Cedric." She said, surprised.

"Hi Hermione," He smiled, his oh-so-perfect smile. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I've seen you hang around Blaise Zabini lately. Do you happen to like him?"

It was a casual question, but Hermione could hear the edge to it. "He's nice-"

Cedric scoffed. "Nice? The kid who ripped my bag before potions and made me spill everything everywhere is nice? The Slytherin who has slept with half of the school is nice? The guy who told all of the first years that if they went into the Forbidden Forest that they'd see unicorns is nice?" He frowned.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "That doesn't sound like him at all. I haven't talked to him much but I-"

"Exactly!" Cedric cut her off. "You never get to talk to him so you don't what he's really like. Think about it. You met this guy once before you started to talk to him, on a computer. How do you know he isn't just making all of that stuff up.

"I don't I guess. I never really thought-"

"See! You never thought that this guy could be horribly rude, evil snake because you thought he was good looking. When I tried to talk to this guy he said, 'I don't associate with mudbloods and blood traitors.' I ought to have killed the git right there."

Hermione frowned and swallowed. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I promise." Cedric said, holding up his hand as if to swear upon something. "I'm just saying watch your back. I heard from this guy he was just trying to get into your knickers. He's shagged half the school!"

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you later." "Okay, don't forget what I told you Hermione!" She nodded and walked out.

Hermione walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?"

"Rubeus Hagrid." Hermione muttered.

She walked in the common room and continued without looking at anything in particular. "Hermione?" Ginny called. "Mya?" She kept walking. She walked up the stairs, closely followed by Ginny. "Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked, once Hermione sat on her bed. She was silent. "Hermione," Ginny spoke in a soft, gentle tone. "Tell me what's wrong."

"He is," Hermione muttered.

"Who?" Ginny asked, her voice becoming a bit sharper. Ginny sat down beside Hermione. "Who honey?"

"Blaise."

"_What...did he...do?_" Ginny asked slowly but firmly, telling herself to breathe in and out."Ask Cedric," Hermione put her head in Ginny's lap.

They stayed like that until Harry found them an hour later. Ginny's eyes were a bit red, but if looks could kill Lord Voldemort would be put to shame. "Hermione. Are you alright?" He hurried to her side. She didn't answer.

"Hermione you shouldn't be sad, be mad." Ginny said, not liking this side of Hermione.

At this, Hermione's head perked up a bit. "That's true. Men are all stupid!"

"Hey!" Harry said, a bit offended.

"You don't count," Hermione smiled.

Ginny smiled in relief. "I hope he does, I happen to be going out with him."

"Go to sleep you two," Harry said. "If Hermione has decided to be mad at whoever then it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Hermione nodded. Ginny kissed Harry good night then hugged Hermione and went to sleep. Hermione stayed awake.

Hermione woke up to Ginny poking her. She opened her eyes and Ginny was still poking her. She seemed very concentrated, so Hermione decided to have some fun. She rolled over, eyes closed, and moaned, "Oh." Ginny stopped poking immediately. "Oh Draco." Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers. Then all of a sudden Hermione felt that she was being shaken. She opened her eyes and Ginny was looking at her worriedly. "What did you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"You were having a nightmare." Ginny said.

Hermione snorted. "I was faking it Gin."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she smiled. "Thank Merlin!" Hermione laughed.

"No classes today Hermione. They scheduled a Hogsmeade trip because next weekend will be bad weather, so we'll have to get outfits for the Christmas ball today." She smiled. "Get ready, we're about to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny said, throwing Hermione some warm clothes. It was very cold outside.

Hermione rolled her eyes but then thought of the plan she had worked on. She was going to make Blaise disappointed he couldn't have her. She wasn't going to let him. "Look but don't touch," she muttered, swiping some eyeliner on.

Hermione looked hot. She was wearing a dress to her knees, with thick tights. She had a warming charm on and a baret for a hat. (The french ones.) And she wore the lightest of makeup, and you could barely tell. Ginny wore a similar outfit, but it was a skirt and a cute blouse with tights, and a bit more makeup, still looking natural. She didn't wear a hat though. Hermione had put a charm on her hat to keep herself from getting hat hair.

They walked to the Great all with Harry and Ron after getting compliments from many guys in the common room. Hermione smirked. Blaise was about to get his _Just Desserts._

They walked into the Great Hall, Hermione's smirk hidden, and her smile grew wide when she realized Blaise was staring. They sat down at the table but before Hermione could put the first bite in her mouth someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Hermione."

She turned around, it was Cedric. "Oh hi Cedric."

She smiled and he smiled back. "I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going to the Christmas ball with me?" Everyone within a five foot radius had their jaws dropped.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Blaise. He was glaring at Cedric. "I'd love to go," Hermione said. She couldn't believe Blaise was glaring because he thought a blood traitor shouldn't ask her out.

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Great job. I think that's everyone in the school!" Hermione had a questioning look in her eyes, so Ginny explained. "Everyone has a date now."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Even Bl-Zabini?" Ginny frowned. "Except him then. Oh! I think Parvati is free too. We should get them together!"

_No we shouldn't! That should be me!_ Hermione thought to herself. "Yeah. Maybe." She didn't want to think that Blaise, even though she thought he was a prejudiced jerk, should've gone to the ball with anyone...but her. She admitted it to herself. She liked Blaise Zabini. She didn't know how Blaise had hidden those things so well! He had said things right to Cedric's face, and did things Hermione was sure she would've noticed. This only proved to aggravate her further.

Moments later, Ginny and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, and on their way to Hogsmeade. They walked into a shop that looked small on the outside, but was very large on the inside. You could find all kinds of dresses there. Ginny decided to go first in trying on clothes and the perfect dress was the first she tried on. It was a long green, strapless dress that trailed to the tips of Ginny's feet. It had a band of gold around middle. Ginny loved it.

Hermione was next. They couldn't find anything so they called over an assistant who had no idea what she was doing, but they didn't know that...

The first dress Hermione tried on was an absolute no. It wasn't actually a dress, so much as a lot of dandelions sewn together to make a dress. They put it on top of the _no_ pile, immediately, and Hermione walked back into the changing room.

**A:N/ I know. I suck. This is a filler chapter. **

**HeartForSoul**


	12. Finding Her Dress

**A:N/I hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione and Ginny had been trying on dresses for the last hour. So far, they had come across several varieties. The assistant wasn't helping much. She insisted Hermione try on every single one that she picked out. Hermione was tired and Ginny was about to snap. They had encountered:

The condom dress- A dress made entirely of condoms. Hermione prayed to Merlin they hadn't been used. Ginny said it'd be a great idea, but only as a wedding dress that couldn't be passed down.

Duct Tape Dress- Ginny had considered this as one of the better ones. Hermione is now waxed...to the core.

A bubble wrap dress- Let's just say she refused to try this one on because if you try, you buy.

A light up dress- Ginny suggested it could be romantic, and Hermione said it looked like she'd eaten a jar of fireflies.

A long dress- This particular dress was so long and spread out Ginny needed to stand about twenty feet back to see the whole train.

Skittle dress-This dress made Hermione tell Ginny Cedric would be able to smell the wrappers and she wouldn't need to buy perfume at all.

Chocolate dress-This dress was made entirely of candy. Ginny's mouth watered and it angered her to know she wasn't allowed to eat it.

Wedding dress- Hermione refused to come out because it covered so little and she needed a veil to tell her what it was.

Maternity dress- The assistant furiously blushed when Ginny shouted Hermione wasn't pregnant, then apologized over and over until Hermione said, "It's not like you called me fat."

Butterfly dress- Ginny suggested that she would be able to fly away if the date turned sour. Hermione said she wouldn't know what to do if she needed to hide because the dress was as orange as a pumpkin with red and yellow and black accents.

Needless to say these dresses weren't...exactly...what she was looking for. Finally, when they had almost given up hope, another, more experienced, employee walked over. "Do you need any help Samantha?" The brunette employee asked. The assistant tripped over the large pile of clothes. She looked horrified. "I'm quite alright Hannah." "How about you clean these dresses up, and I'll help these lovely ladies?" Hannah asked, hiding a grimace from the dresses she could see.

She gave Hermione a pity look, and Hermione gave her a grateful one. "Uh...sure. I'll put them back. Good bye Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley." She left, all of the dresses in tow.

Ginny sighed. "She only needs a dress for the Christmas ball. Something classy, elegant, beautiful, non showy, but showy. The assistant grinned. "A challenge. I like it. Come here." She gestured to Hermione.

Hermione walked over and Hannah said, "Twirl."

"Huh?" Hermione asked what she supposed was a twenty year old.

"I said twirl." Hermione didn't twirl until Ginny grabbed her hand and started spinning her around. They laughed.

"Alright...hmm, I think deep blue, red, or...white for the dress color. I assume you want a dress, yes?" Hermione hadn't noticed until now, but a bit of a french accent had slipped into her words.

"Are you from France?" She asked. Hannah smiled and let more of her accent slip. "Of course! Ze best place in ze world! My boss does not like ze accent I have zo. She says to practice English. Zat is fine zo. I am very good at English." She said, slipping into a very perfect version of English. "We Frenchies know our fashion! So you will be beautiful!" They laughed and Hannah sketched the perfect dress quickly. Then she worked her magic...literally.

"Alright, I'm thinking a slim dress." She pointed her wand at Hermione. A sheen of mist, that covered her clothes, enveloped her. It disappeared from her face and slimmed to meet her body. It was like a body suit.

She shook her head and pointed her wand, once again, at Hermione. The body suit became a long dress that stuck tightly. "It can't be too long. She has to be able to dance." Ginny pointed out. Hannah nodded and The bottom of the dress rose just above her feet. "I like this length," Hermione said, admiring it.

"How long for sleeves?" Hannah asked. "Hmmm," Ginny muttered, circling Hermione. "They're long right now, but I don't think it'd be best. Try three quarters." She shortened the sleeves to the write amount and they just cleared Hermione's elbows. "No, try no sleeves." She made a small movement and the mist melted away, but instead of Hermione's top it looked like she was trying on the misty dress and it was her bare shoulders. "I don't want to be pulling it up all night." Hermione pointed out. "You wouldn't have to, but I don't think I like it." Hannah muttered, "It's a bit...more showy of the shoulders then it needs to be." She waved her wand and the sleeves appeared into small straps, about an inch or two wide.

Ginny nodded her approval and their attention went to the cleavage. "Never thought I'd be staring at your chest Mya." Ginny joked. "Neither did I Gin." "She needs a v-neck." Hannah said, interrupting. "Not to her belly button, which I had to do on a girl who thought my opinion was horrible." Ginny laughed. "Hannah what's your last name?" Ginny asked. "Falange why?" "No reason," Ginny muttered mysteriously. Hannah gave her a weird look but turned back to Hermione. They decided to give a slight view to the cleavage ending in a white pin.

"One more thing," Hannah muttered, seeing Hermione's look at the dress. "What is it missing?" Ginny asked, looking at the dress. Then it came to her. She pulled out her wand and gestured to Hermione. Instead of the dress sticking to her legs like sitting on hot leather, it flowed out beautifully.

"That was great. You should consider a job in fashion when your older Ginny." Hannah smiled at Hermione's dress. "I think it would've taken a bit longer for me to flow it out so evenly."

Ginny smiled a thanks. "Alright, how about color?"

"Not white. It'd be beautiful in the clothes you wear, but not on this dress. You need to stand out. Not dark blue, I know at least three girls are going in that color. How about a red?" She flicked her wand and the dress became a violent vibrant shade of red.

"I'll personally make sure no one has such a color," she winked at Hermione. "The people in Hogsmeade know all the secrets around Hogwarts." Ginny looked a bit shocked but hid it quickly. Hermione just smiled.

"Oh of course! I can't believe I forgot. The people who work here have made a deal with the headmaster. Us designers will go up to do hair, makeup, and help with clothing issues, and we can help with the plan of-" Her eyes widened, but she hid the expression. "The plan of the dance. I'll be there to help you two get ready."

Ginny looked at Hannah suspiciously, but Hermione smiled. "Is it going to be great?"

Hannah smiled at Hermione, a hint of something else in there. "It's going to be something wonderful." "Great."

Hannah changed the subject. "Ginny, is that your dress?" Ginny nodded. "I made it." Ginny looked surprised. "It's beautiful." "Thank you."

Hannah made a copy of Hermione's dress and put it into a bag. "It's got an anti wrinkle charm on it." Hannah smiled. She gave another to Ginny and said good bye once they paid. "I'll see you two soon!" They nodded. Hannah had given them the perfect shoes to go with their dresses.

"She's great! And she was really right when she said that you have a knack for fashion." Hermione smiled at Ginny. Ginny shrugged. "I guess." "You do!" "You think so?" Ginny smiled. Hermione nodded and they talked about Ginny's future career as they walked into The Three Broomsticks.

"Well look who it is." A voice said, as soon as they walked in. They turned to see Blaise Zabini. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" She asked sharply. She folded her arms and Ginny moved to copy the position. Blaise was a bit surprised by this.

"Just dropping by...May I ask why the sudden mood change towards me?" Hermione just rolled her eyes, but Ginny stepped forwards.

"You're a pig Zabini." She said his name, as if in disgust.

"What did I do?"

"You should know what you did Zabini," Hermione said, stepping forward. Blaise frowned. Last name basis was never a good thing.

He was about to say he honestly didn't know, when Cedric Diggory chose this moment to walk in.  
"Hey Hermione," Cedric said cheerfully, until he saw Blaise. "What are you doing here Zabini?"

"I could've sworn it was a public place Diggory." Blaise shot back.

Cedric could've said something horrible to Zabini, but chose to do better if his plan was going to work. "Hermione, Ginny, grab a table while I talk to Mr. Zabini." They nodded, hesitantly, but left.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Cedric dropped the act and a sneer a Slytherin would be afraid of occupied his face. "Listen Zabini. You need to leave Hermione alone. She's mine. Always will be. I'm taking her to the Christmas ball. I'm protecting her from people like you. I'm defending her when you and her have your quarrels." He grinned smugly.

"You're making me look like a bad guy! I don't know who shoved your own wand up your arse Diggory, but I suggest you take it out before someone gets hurt, such as yourself. First of all, Hermione's a person, not a quill. She doesn't belong to anyone.

"Second of all, you may be taking her to the ball, but it doesn't mean that she likes you better.

"And last, the only reason you'd have to defend anything from me is your crotch. Because I'm tempted to kick it for all the right reasons. One kick for each time you've screwed with the relationship I could have with her.

"One for being born.

"Two for talking to her in the first place.

"Three for telling her I'm a horrible person.

"Four for causing her to glare at me.

"Five for asking her to the dance.

"Six for making me look like an arse.

"And seven for being an arse.

"Seven is a lucky wizard number. I'll get those kicks."

"Sure Zabini, but right now, I've got to go flirt with Hermione. How else am I going to get into her pants?" Cedric smirked, and left before Blaise had a chance to pull out his wand.

**A:N/Did you guys like? . This one was pretty good if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading guys!**

**HeartForSoul**


	13. Find out for Yourself

**A:N/Hey guys, I'm updating again. You'll get to see a bit more Draco in this because he wasn't in the last chapter. An IM conversation too because I haven't had one in a while. :) Okay, I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks.**

**HeartForSoul**

**Hermione-Little Mya**

**Blaise-Blazing Sun**

**Ron- Ron Forrest Ron!**

**Pansy-Pancakes**

**Harry-Hardy Har Har**

**Ginny-Lil Ginger**

**Draco-Dragon**

**Padma-Lotus**

**Parvati-Party Parvati**

**Dumbledore-DumbleDee**

**Mcgonagall-Minnie**

**Severus-Snape**

**Cedric-Hogwarts Heartthrob**

**If I have anymore I will add them to the list!**

Hermione and Ginny had spent the rest of the hour with Cedric, and he walked them back to the common room, kissing Hermione on the cheek before he left. Even though he had kissed Hermione, Ginny was the one blushing. She really didn't get the signal she needed to go.

They walked to their dorms and were careful to stash their dresses and charm the drawer they were in so no one could find them. They went downstairs and got their laptops out. They hadn't been on a chat in a while and they decided to get on so they didn't fall behind in their grade.

_Mya has logged in._

_Lil Ginger has logged in._

Lotus-Hi girls.

Lil Ginger-Hi Padma.

Mya-Hey.

Pancakes-Weasley, Granger.

Mya-Oh hi Parkinson.

Lil Ginger-Hey pug.

Lotus-You three are on relatively friendly terms?

Lil Ginger-Well, you have obviously been talking before we logged in.

Pancakes-So?

Mya-Oh whatever! So, you girls got your dresses for the Christmas ball?

Lotus-I would hope so, it was moved to tomorrow.

Mya-WHAT?

Lil Ginger-WHAT?

Lotus-Yeah, apparently the weather would be horrible to have the dance then. They want good weather or something...

Mya-That's odd.

Pancakes-Very.

Mya-It's a good thing we got our dresses today.

Lil Ginger-Definitely. I refuse to go in the gown Ron wore to the Yule Ball.

Mya-*Snickers*

Pancakes-It wasn't that bad...

Mya-Defending him?

Pancakes-You're crazy Granger. I'm just saying it was better then what Pucey was wearing. The boy could stop traffic.

Mya-Oh! I remember!

Lil Ginger-He did stop traffic. Hagrid nearly fell over laughing when he saw him.

Mya-Haha.

_Blazing Sun has logged in._

_Dragon has logged in._

Mya-Hey Malfoy.

Dragon-Hey.

Blazing Sun-What are you all talking about?

Lil Ginger-Dress robes.

Dragon-You think they saw or us or can we run away?

Pancakes-A bit late Draco.

Dragon-Pansy?

Pancakes-What?

Blazing Sun-You all aren't fighting?

Lotus-We aren't that bad...

Dragon-Who is Lotus?

Lotus-Me.

Dragon-I hadn't noticed...

Pancakes-It's Patil.

Dragon-Which one?

Lil Ginger-Padma.

Lotus-Thanks for giving away my identity.

Mya-*shrugs*

Lotus-Glad to know you care.

Mya-I do...with all my heart.

Lil Ginger-It's true.

Dragon-Okay?

Blazing Sun-No idea...

Mya-Have you guys got dates?

Lil Ginger-Yeah! Have you?

Dragon-Yes.

Mya-Who?

Dragon-My buisness.

Lil Ginger-Fine. What about you Zabini? Did you ask Parvati?

Blazing Sun-Yeah...

Lil Ginger-Good.

Lotus-I didn't know she didn't have a date...

Lil Ginger-She does now...

Lotus-Good.

Lotus-Who are you going with Hermione?

Mya-Oh! Cedric Diggory.

Dragon-That arse?

Mya-You are one to talk.

Blazing Sun-That arse?

Mya-Don't even get me started on you Zabini. I forgot I'm still angry with you!

Blazing Sun-Why?

Mya-You know why!

Blazing Sun-I don't even know what I did!

Mya-Figure it out.

_Mya has logged out._

_Lil Ginger has logged out._

Lotus-What did you do?

Blazing Sun-I DON'T KNOW!

Lotus-No need to yell...

Dragon-Well he isn't exactly yelling so much as breaking his keyboard...

Pancakes-I know how to fix that! Just type in the pen is in the drawer.

Blazing Sun-?

Dragon-PANSY THAT IS SOOOO WRONG!

Pancakes-*eyeroll* It works. I've tried it before.

Dragon-You've tried that?

Pancakes-Of course.

_Dragon has logged out._

_Pancakes has logged out._

Lotus-Blaise.

Blazing Son-Yeah?

Lotus-Ask her to dance.

_Lotus has logged out._

_Blazing Son has logged out._

Dumbledee-Thank you for allowing me to see one of your supporters.

Watcher-Our pleasure.

_Watcher has logged out._

_Dumbledee has logged out._

**A:N/You like? R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	14. I'm about to get ready

**A:N/ Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter is the ball chapter! :D **

**HeartForSoul**

**Hermione-Little Mya**

**Blaise-Blazing Sun**

**Ron- Ron Forrest Ron!**

**Pansy-Pancakes**

**Harry-Hardy Har Har**

**Ginny-Lil Ginger**

**Draco-Dragon**

**Padma-Lotus**

**Parvati-Party Parvati**

**Dumbledore-DumbleDee**

**Mcgonagall-Minnie**

**Severus-Snape**

**Cedric-Hogwarts Heartthrob**

**If I have anymore I will add them to the list!**

Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep late last night and woke up around noon. The ball was supposed to start at seven and end when the last couple stopped dancing. The girls couldn't wait.

Hannah was going to arrive at three. Supposedly, some girls needed a LOT of work. Hermione and Ginny had snickered when they got the owl from Hannah. They didn't have much to do, other then be lazy so they decided some IMing was in store.

_Mya has logged in._

_Lil Ginger has logged in._

Hermione and Ginny sat right next to each other on the couch. "Hey look Ginny there's a new status bar."

She clicked info. The box read, _**A status bar let's everyone know what you're doing. Just type it in! It's that easy!**_

Hermione rolled her eyes and read others.

**Dragon: About to fix hair, currently IMing.**

**(1 comment)**

**Pancakes: Owling my stylist for the ball, getting ready in a couple of hours.**

**(1 comment)**

**Ron Forrest Ron: My date is going to be a big surprise.**

**(2 comments)**

**Minnie: I wish all our students a good time at the ball!**

**(1 comment)**

**DumbleDee: Never give up.**

**(1 comment)**

**Party Parvati: Goin' to dance until my feet fall off tonight!**

**(3 comments)**

**Snape: Wishes balls weren't real.**

**(4 comments)**

**Blazing Son: Someone cheer me up...**

**(2 comments)**

**Lotus: This is going to be something wonderful**

**(1 comment)**

**Hardy Har Har: :)**

**(1 comment)**

**Hogwarts Heartthrob: This ball is going to be great**

**(1 comment)**

Hermione decided to read the comments before she IMed.

**Dragon: About to fix hair, currently IMing.**

_**Commented by:**_

Blazing Son:_ Why am I not surprised?_

**Pancakes: Owling my stylist for the ball, getting ready in a couple of hours.**

_**Commented by:**_

Party Parvati:_ Me too!_

**Ron Forrest Ron: My date is going to be a big surprise.**

_**Commented by:**_

Hardy Har Har: _Who?_

Ron Forrest Ron:_ It's a surprise!_

**Minnie: I wish all our students a good time at the ball!**

_**Commented by:**_

Snape:_ Yes, let's hope they don't drown in their punch or even drop dead of exhaustion._

**DumbleDee: Never give up.**

_**Commented by:**_

Lotus:_ I agree sir._

**Party Parvati: Goin' to dance until my feet fall off tonight!**

_**Commented by:**_

Blazing Son:_ Should I be worried?_

Lotus:_Good luck with her..._

Party Parvati:_ Hey!_

**Snape: Wishes balls weren't real.**

_**Commented by:**_

Minnie: _Is it because you've never had a date to one?_

Snape:_ I have had plenty of fates, Minerva._

Minnie:_See! Fates! Even your computer won't let you lie! I've had a lot more dates than you!_

Snape:_ No, I believe you're talking about wrinkles._

**Blazing Son: Someone cheer me up**

_**Commented by:**_

Dragon:_ Feel better!_

Blazing Son:_ Not you..._

**Lotus: This is going to be something wonderful**

Dragon:_ I completely agree._

**Hardy Har Har: :D**

_**Commented by:**_

Lil Ginger:_Are you serious Harry?_

**Hogwarts Heartthrob: This ball is going to be great.**

_**Commented by:**_

Dragon:_ Up yours!_

Hermione was a bit weirded out by some of these talks. She felt a pang in her heart at Blaise's status. _It's his fault for being such a jerk to Cedric!_ Hermione decided. She clicked on the box and typed in,

**Mya: This night will be like a fairytale.**

She hadn't even closed the box when she got a comment.

**Mya: This night will be like a fairytale.**

_**Commented by:**_

Lotus:_ I sure hope so..._

Hermione nodded. She opened a chat room.

Mya-Who is here?

Pancakes-Me and Draco.

Hogwarts Heartthrob-Hey Hermione. I'm on too.

Mya-Hi Cedric! :) Can't wait for tonight.

Hogwarts Heartthrob-Me either. I have to go. I'm owling the guy who did my suit. I have to ask him if he's going to be able to get pumpkin juice out of it though...

Mya-What happened?

Hogwarts Heartthrob-Someone spilled a glass by accident. No big deal. I'll meet you at your common room portrait?

Mya-Sounds great.

Hogwarts Heartthrob-Okay, bye.

_Hogwarts Heartthrob has logged out._

Blazing Son-It's about time I'm allowed to talk.

Mya-What are you doing here?

Blazing Son-Homework.

Mya-I'm leaving.

Pancakes-Ignore him. So, what does your dress for the ball look like?

Mya-You'll see... What about you?

Pancakes-You'll see. ;)

Mya-*laughs*

Blazing Son-Are you two actually getting along?

Pancakes-Yeah, so don't ruin it.

_Lil Ginger has logged in._

Lil Ginger-A, wts ^?

Mya-Huh?

Lil Ginger-I just found this text book and it has all kinds of ways to shorten you typing and words. Like this...I am td2u Harry.

Pancakes-What does that mean?

Lil Ginger-I am totally devoted to you Harry! :D

Mya-uh oh...

Dragon-I'm confused...

Blazing Son-You aint the only one...

Lil Ginger- U guyz shood try it.

Mya-I'll try I guess...

Lil Ginger-g4u!

Mya-?

Lil Ginger-Good for you!

Mya-Stop talking like that!

Lil Ginger-*pouts* Fine.

Mya-Thank you!

Pancakes-Seriously!

Dragon-Well us guys have to go. We need to get some things ready. See you all at the ball?

Pancakes-Yeah. And we'll see your date! Whoever she is...

Mya-Hey! Ya know it could be a he...Ron doesn't have a date...

Lil Ginger-He did say his date would be a surprise...

Blazing Son-Nice.

Lil Ginger-LMFAO

Mya-GINNY!

Lil Ginger-Sorry...

Dragon-HE IS NOT MY DATE!

Mya-*snickers* You sure?

Dragon-YES! MY DATE IS WAY BETTER THEN HIM AND IT'S A GIRL!

Mya-Congratulations! :D I didn't know you were pregnant!

_Dragon has logged out._

Blazing Son-Three girls, one guy. I think I'll go.

Pancakes-See you at the ball?

Blazing Son- I'll be there.

_Blazing Son has logged out._

Pancakes-How curt of him...

Mya-Yeah, well he's a jerk. I don't care if he's curt or not.

Pancakes-He's not a jerk. You want to see a jerk? Go find the "Hogwarts Heartthrob".

Mya-Cedric isn't a jerk! Right Ginny?

Lil Ginger-'Course he isn't 'Mione.

Mya-Thanks.

Lil Ginger-:)

Mya-I have to go. I want to finish any homework so I don't have to worry at the ball.

Lil Ginger-Alright.

Pancakes-See you and your dress later at the ball...?

Mya-I'll be there.

_Mya has logged off._

Lil Ginger-She did that exactly like Blaise.

Pancakes-That's what I was thinking!

Lil Ginger-It's a shame she doesn't know Cedric is a big jerkface! *pouts*

Pancakes-Yeah. I'm glad I don't have to hang out with him. I might punch him.

Lil Ginger-Believe me, I'm tempted.

Pancakes-Who wouldn't be?

Lil Ginger-Mirrors...

Pancakes-I agree. That stupid bastard is FINE!

Lil Ginger-So, is the plan tonight?

Pancakes-Definitely.

Lil Ginger-How's it going down?

Pancakes-You'll see...

Lil Ginger-Oh come on!

Pancakes-See you at the ball! ;)

_Pancakes has logged out._

Lil Ginger-:P

_Lil Ginger has logged out._

**A:N/Alrighty! I'm done! :) Okay, so I've looked and you have two chapters of a story left. :)**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	15. Guilty

**Hey! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter! This is the dance. It's also the LONGEST chapter! I promise it's the best I can make it! **

**R&R! I mean it! :D  
HeartForSoul**

Hermione pushed away from her computer and watched Ginny for a moment who was typing furiously. She had lied. She'd gotten her homework done. She needed a moment though, so she was just going to take a shower before Hannah got there and save herself the trouble.

While she was in the shower she kept thinking about what would happen tonight. She just couldn't seem to help it. She would go with Cedric and dance with him all night. She got out and got dressed in some comfy clothes. As she was getting dressed she continued to think about what would happen. She'd probably dance with Harry once and Ron once too. She wondered who his date was...?

She shrugged it off and continued to think about the future. There was one person she couldn't get off her mind. Blaise Zabini. Would he date Parvati after this? Would he- Wait! Why did she care? She was over him. No, she was never interested in Blaise Zabini in the _first_ place! She scoffed and laid down on her soft bed.

She got about two seconds of rest because Ginny burst in the door. "Guess who is here!" She grinned, excited. She didn't even give Hermione a chance to answer. "Hannah is here! Come on! I took my shower earlier and I want to talk to you and Hannah before the dance."

Hermione grinned and got up, following the bouncing redhead downstairs. _It could be her next user name..._ Hermione thought to herself wryly. _The bouncing redhead_.

Hermione was surprised by what she saw in the common room. It had completely transformed in about thirty minutes. There was places to sit as usual, but instead of it being a couch it was a stool or chair placed in front of a vanity. There was a rack of dresses labeled, _**Only stylists can touch!**_

Hermione turned to see a familiar brunette rearranging makeup and combs. "Hey Hannah!" Hermione called cheerfully, walking down the stairs.

The brunette turned around, a grin on her face. "Hey Hermione. Ginny said she wanted another person to talk to."

Hermione nodded and sat down in the chair next to Ginny's.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you two beautiful ladies have got dates to this ball?" Hannah said, working Ginny's hair into a very complex elegant hairdo.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Ginny here is going with Harry Potter, her amazing boyfriend."

Hannah looked to Ginny and smiled. "So I've heard. What about you Hermione? Any good looking guy ask you out?"

"A good looking guy? Talk about hot! She was asked out by Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Heartthrob," Ginny smiled while on the inside she thought, _e__ven__ if he is an ass._

"Ooh," Hannah smiled, adding a clip to Ginny's hair. Her face seemed happy, but you could tell she was a bit put out. She started to do the other half of Ginny's hair. "Anyone you guys would rather go with?" She directed the question at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head quickly to rid herself of the steamy Italian that seemed to pop into her head.

Hannah finished with Ginny's hair, taking any spare clips out and handed her a butterfly barrette "A fellow stylist let me borrow this. I told her I'd give it back, but she is going to allow you to wear it for tonight."

"Tell her I said thank you!" Ginny grinned. "This is beautiful!"

Hermione laughed. "It'll look good on you." She grabbed the barrette and put it in Ginny's hair. "Gorgeous."

Ginny laughed. "Great! Now I just need my outfit."

"I'll give it to you when I'm done with Hermione," Hannah smiled.

Ginny nodded and traded places with her brunette friend.

"Well, I told you before that your hair should be down so I'm just going to fix a few things," Hannah commented, running a brush through her curls.

Hermione nodded and listened to Ginny go on and on about how great the ball would be.

"Of course we'll have to make sure no one spikes the punch again," she grimaced. "That was horrible. Poor Susan, I don't think she'll ever have the same friendship she once had with Ron."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe he hit on her! Literally! Hannah, I'm telling you he was _all_ over her!"

Hannah laughed and shook her head. "Balls and parties were always the highlights of school years. It gave you a break from studying, even if it was just for that night."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Did you find your true love in school?" Ginny asked.

Hannah paused for a moment. She had just been putting a small shade of blush on Hermione, so the brush was still touching her cheek. Hannah caught Hermione's eye, which wasn't hard because she was standing right in front of her, and said, "No. I was one of those girls who wasn't very charismatic in the language of boy. I would go to balls with whoever asked me first. I absolutely adored one boy, but he never knew I existed. When I finally got him to notice me I pushed him away because I thought he was just doing it to make fun of me."

Hermione winced, very similar moments running through her head. "Why can't you just go after him now?" Hermione asked.

Hannah smiled sadly and with some emotion her french accent slipped out. "He _did_ meet his dream girl in school. I hear they're having their firstborn in a week."

Ginny frowned and walked over to Hannah, giving her a hug.

"You two better get your dream boys before they find someone that's not half as good as you two," Hannah murmured, pulling away.

Ginny smiled brightly. "I think I've found mine Hannah. I'll introduce you later though."

Hannah nodded, smiling. She looked to Hermione and raised her brows.

Hermione thought for a moment and gave Hannah a small smile. "I'll get back to you on that."

Hannah nodded, and continued with makeup.  
They all continued a small stream of conversations relating to the dance. Hermione didn't join in as much. She was too busy thinking about a certain Slytherin and a certain Hufflepuff.

Hermione and Ginny had just changed into their dresses and were fixing last minute touches. They saw several others, running around, doing the same. Hannah pointed out the one that thought Hannah's ideas were stupid and they all shared some laughter in the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her dress up.

"So, do the boys pick the girls up, or what?" Hannah asked.

"Yes they do," Ginny smiled. "A lot of Gryffindors are going together so Harry and the rest of Gryffindors' boys will be in a totally different room. We don't even know which one."

Hannah nodded. "What house is your boy in Hermione?"

"Sly-er..." Hermione coughed. "Hufflepuff."

Hannah hid her grin.

Hermione and Ginny were the only two left in the room when there was another knock on the portrait. It was Harry. He gaped at the girls. "Wow, you two look amazing." He grinned.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her hand and revealed a white Lily from behind his back.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and looked to Hermione. "We'll stay until Cedric turns up."

"No thanks," Hermione shook her head. "I'll meet you down there. I've got Hannah."

Ginny and Harry nodded, walking out after Ginny gave a hug to Hannah. "See you down there. Thanks Hannah!"

Hannah nodded and waited for Hermione.

There was knock at the door and Hannah smiled, pushing Hermione to the door. "He's here."

Hermione nodded and went to the door. She had expected to open it to Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Heartthrob, so she was quite surprised to see Blaise Zabini standing there. "Oh..."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Hey. You know I've been wanting to talk to you about-"

"Why are you here?" Hermione interrupted.  
"Oh," Blaise murmured. He seemed to get quieter. "I'm here to pick up Parvati for the...ball."

"I'll get her," Hannah said, smiling.

As soon as she was out of sight Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hermione, listen-"

"Let me go," Hermione said, pulling her hand away.

Blaise let her go, but he didn't allow her the chance to close the door. "Dance with me." He said, his voice begging.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked at such a question and the tone of voice.

"I said dance with me. Tonight. Just one dance and I'll explain _everything_," Blaise said, more sincerity in his eyes than she'd ever seen. "Please."

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer because the sound of footsteps made her jerk back. Blaise took a step back and they both looked to the stairs as Hannah and Parvati descended them.

"Sorry," Parvati apologized, coming down the steps. "I couldn't find my other shoe."

"Hey," Blaise smiled, acting as if the previous event hadn't happened. "You look great." He commented.

Parvati did, indeed, look great. She was wearing a blue dress that her mother had sent from India. She smiled at Blaise. "Thanks, you look great too."

"Ready to go?" Blaise asked.  
Parvati opened her mouth when another voice entered the conversation. "Hi, is Hermione here?" It was Cedric.

Hermione sighed in silent relief. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'm right here."

"You look...absolutely...amazing," Cedric grinned. "I think I'm going to the ball with Cinderella."

Blaise looked away from Parvati. "You do look amazing Hermione. Stunning."

Hermione was a bit surprised. Why was he saying that in front of Parvati? "Thank you Blaise," she turned to Cedric. "Thank you Cedric. Are you ready? Is your suit alright?" She asked.

Blaise covered his laugh with a cough and only Cedric seemed to notice.

Cedric grinned. "Excellent. Let's go," he gave an obvious scowl at Blaise and held out a hand for Hermione. She took it. When Hermione turned away Cedric smirked at Blaise. "Have a nice night."

Blaise openly frowned. "You two, as well."

They all left to the dance.

As they entered the ball scene they took in the decorations. Because it was a Christmas ball there was the obvious icicles, snow falling, snow men around almost every corner. Even the tables were made of ice.

Hermione walked in with Cedric holding her arm. They walked over to Harry and Ginny first. "Hi guys," Hermione smiled. "Have you seen Ron yet? I'm still wondering who this mystery date is."

Ginny thought for a moment and looked around. "I don't see- Oh my Merlin..."

Hermione looked around. "What? What are you looking at?"

"You won't believe your eyes," Harry said, now staring in the same spot as Ginny.

Hermione looked around and her eyes widened at the sight. Ron had taken Pansy to the ball! She grinned. "No way."

"Apparently so," Ginny said, still in shock. "I think they're coming this way too."

It was true. Ron and a nervous-looking Pansy were making their way over to the small group.

Blaise had entered and looked for Draco. He found him on the spot and lead Parvati over. "Hey man," Blaise smiled. "Where's the date?" He asked. Draco hadn't told him who he was taking.

Draco grinned. "She said she'd be right back."

"Who is she?" Parvati asked.

"He's not telling anyone. Pulling a Weasel I see," Blaise commented.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not pulling any weasels!' He turned his head and someone caught his eye. "Here she comes."

Blaise turned around and he saw his date. He turned back and his date was still on his arm. Then he realized something obvious. It was her twin. Draco had taken Padma Patil.

"Hey," Hermione greeted, smirking at the newest couple to join them. "So..."

"So what?" Ron asked.

"So, how'd this happen?" She asked, referring to the now hand-holding couple.

Pansy and Ron both blushed to the tips of their hair. Ron's Gryffindor side decided to speak up. "IM actually. We were talking, both figured out we would be single for the dance and decided to go together. I didn't know how to dance and she said...what was it you said?"

"Nothing," Pansy said firmly.

"Oh! I remember," Ron grinned sweetly. "I don't want to look like I'm dancing with a troll who has syphilis and diarrhea at the same time." He smiled, triumphantly.

Pansy grimaced. "Sorry."

He kissed her cheek. "It's alright."

"Wait, one date and you're already kissing?" Ginny asked out front.

Ron grinned. "You never let me finish."

"I'll tell the rest," Pansy laughed. "Alright. So we continued to talk and he said, 'what are you going to do about it?'. I told him I'd teach him to dance. Every night for the past week we've been practicing dancing. He's actually quite good."

"I'd like to prove my skills out on the dance floor so I'm going to ask my girlfriend for a dance." He started pulling her towards the floor.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry gaped. "Girlfriend?"

"Did I not tell you that part?" Ron grinned, continuing to walk on to the dance floor.

"They actually kind of make a cute couple," Hermione commented, smiling.

Ginny grimaced. "Yeah, it's about as cute as Malfoy and Buckbeak dating."

They all laughed.  
"Alright, well I came to a ball, so I'm going to ask my lovely date to dance," Cedric smiled, holding his hand out."

Hermione grinned, taking the hand.

Harry nodded. "Good idea," he said, grabbing Ginny's hand as well.

"Here," Padma said, handing Draco a bottle. "Got you some butterbeer."

"Thanks," Draco grinned.

Blaise was still gaping in shock.  
Padma smirked. "Surprised?"

"Hey sis," Parvati smiled.

Padma gave her a wave and physically shut Blaise's confused mouth.

"I don't get it," Blaise said. "You two barely talk."

Draco started to explain. "We've been working on-"

Padma quickly cut in. "-a project for charms together."  
Blaise groaned. "We have a project for charms?"

Draco nodded, mouthing 'sorry' to Padma. He looked onto the dance floor as he took a swig of butterbeer and promptly spit it out.

"I didn't put anything in it," Padma said, patting his back as he coughed.

"No...it's Pansy," Draco managed to gasp out.

"What about her?" Padma asked, a bit offended.  
Blaise's eyes widened. "Holy shit! That's Weasley! She's dancing with Weasley! That's who she came with!" Blaise shook his head. "That's insane!"

"Why is it insane?" Padma asked.

"Because I figured it'd be...it'd be...a Slytherin," he said honestly.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Did you think I'd be a Slytherin too?" She asked.

Blaise grinned guiltily. "I kinda thought Pans and Draco were coming together." Draco, who had continued to drink after his choking fit, started coughing again. "Would people just shut up when I'm drinking?" He coughed.

"Sorry mate," Blaise laughed.  
"Besides Blaise, can you pronounce the words fourth year?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Fourth year," Blaise said easily.

Draco sighed. "Padma, you want to dance?" He asked. "Let's get away from this annoyance."

Padma smiled. "Sure."

Draco set his drink down and they walked onto the floor together.

Blaise rolled his eyes and watched the couples dancing. Then he saw them. It was like a rock had just smacked him right in the chest. It was Hermione and Cedric. "Parvati, want to dance?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? My last date would barely look at me, let alone dance with me." She smiled and took his hand. "Although this isn't technically a date." She smiled.

Blaise furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? Of course this is a date!"

Parvati shook her head. "I don't consider it a date."

"Why not?" Blaise frowned.

"It's because you'd rather be here with Hermione." Parvati said, matter-of-factly.

Blaise lead her to the dance floor. They danced as they continued their conversation. "So? It's still a date." He said, not hiding the fact that she was completely correct.

"It's okay," Parvati smiled. "I'd rather be here with someone else too." She said as he spun her.

"Really?" He smiled at the news. "And who is the lucky guy?"

She twirled back in, blushing. "No one that seems to know I exist."

"Tell me," Blaise urged.

"Well...he came with someone else." Parvati frowned.

"Who is it?" Blaise asked again.

"It's..." She mumbled the ending part of her sentence.

"I'm sorry who?" He grinned.

"I said...Seamus Finnegan..." Parvati blushed bright red.

Blaise grinned. "I'll tell you a secret if you go ask him to dance right now."

Parvati gaped. "What, what?"

Blaise grinned and paused for dramatic effect. He leaned in. "He had to come with his distant cousin because her parents wouldn't let her come with anyone else."

Parvati continued to gape and then whisper-shrieked. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! So...can I go?"

"I can't stop a girl from liking a half decent guy," he smirked.

"Thank you so much!" Parvati said, giving Blaise a giant hug and leaving.

Blaise grinned. "Can't stop a girl from liking a half decent guy," he murmured to himself. "Unless she likes me of course. Life seems to like screwing with me."

"Not a very positive thing to say," a voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw Ginny Weasley. "Hey Weaslette."

She frowned.  
"Sorry. Old habits die hard and all that," he shrugged, taking a seat nearby. "What are you doing talking to me?"  
She took a seat next to him. "Harry's getting me a drink and I told him I'd have a chat with someone I needed to talk to."

"And you need to talk to me...why?" Blaise asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to know..._why aren't you dancing with Hermione?"_

Blaise raised his brows. "That was unexpected." He commented.

"Of course it was! I'm her best friend! It better be unexpected with the way I have been treating you!" Ginny exclaimed. Her voice got quieter with the next words she said. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"You're sorry?" Blaise asked, utterly confused.

"Of course! I was being a bitch and I apologize so accept the _DAMN_ apology!" Ginny snapped.

Blaise snickered. "Apology accepted I suppose..."

Ginny nodded. "It better be. Now listen, this is pretty much the last night you'll get a chance with Hermione unless everyone but you two died and you have to repopulate the wizarding world or something."

"Why would it be my last night?" Blaise asked.

"It won't be as easy if she's dating Cedric Diggory. He's going to ask her out tonight! You can't let that happen!"

"Why not? You love Diggory!" Blaise exclaimed, surprised at Ginny's outburst. "Besides...she doesn't like me."

"Did she tell you that?" Ginny asked.

"No, but I can-"

"Exactly," Ginny sang the word. "Now go ask her to dance. Harry is coming back pretty quickly."

"Fine...I'll go." Blaise said, bravely standing up. He turned to Ginny. "What if she says no?"

Ginny smiled. "She won't. I promise."

Blaise grumbled as he walked over to the girl in the red dress. He couldn't believe he was about to get turned down by the girl he liked so much he'd give up coffee for her...maybe...No! He would! He would definitely give up coffee for her! She looked so amazing it'd be twice as hard to have to turn away, rejected. He sighed and took the last two steps. "Um...Hermione?"

She looked up, eyes widening. "Er...hi Bl-...Zabini..."

Blaise smiled. She was going to say Blaise... "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance."  
Hermione gaped. Did he really just ask that? She wondered to herself. "Um...well I have a date..."

"Where is he?" Blaise asked, his smile faltering.  
Hermione blushed, "I told him he could dance with a girl who asked."  
"Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Blaise said, holding out a hand.

Hermione hesitated. "Erm...I guess." She said, defeated. "But it's only because this is a really good song."

Blaise's smile lit up like the Tinkerbell when she was happy. "Great."

Hermione took his hand and he lead her out on the dance floor for a slow paced song.

Blaise smiled, "So, how's it been going?" He was trying to keep up a polite stream of conversation.

Hermione frowned. "Not...excellent. I found out this guy was...someone unexpected."

"Really?" Blaise asked. "Who?"

Hermione paused in dancing but continued after a second. "Just a guy I like...er...liked."

Blaise frowned and said, "Do I know him?" After a second he asked, "It's not Seamus right?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Er...no. It's not Seamus...but you know the guy..."

"Draco?" He guessed again.

"Blaise, be serious," Hermione said, looking him in the eye.

Blaise nodded. "So it's Blaise again?"

Hermione frowned. "It shouldn't be."

"So?" Blaise sighed. "How did I become 'someone unexpected?'"

"I know how you truly act.." Hermione murmured bitterly.

"Truly act?" Blaise asked. "So you know that I'm an absolute freak when it comes to dressing up and that I complain every day that they need to have coffee imported from Italy or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Then explain because I'm not really sure how this is working!" Blaise exclaimed, frustrated.

Hermione groaned. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No!" Blaise shook his head.

"The bet, the bag splitting, and the cruel, pureblooded bubble that seems to surround you!" Hermione snapped.

Blaise was shocked. "What are you talking about? Bet? Bag splitting? Cruel purebloodedness that surrounds me?"

"Don't even lie!" Hermione said.

The song had changed and it seemed to have changed with the mood of their conflict because it was now a quick, sharp moving song. They continued to dance as they argued.

"About what? First of all, I have no idea what bet you're talking about. The last bet I made was before school started and it was to see whether Draco would break his nose if he jumped from twenty feet off his broom!" Blaise protested, which Draco did break is nose...

"What about the one saying you could get me?" Hermione retorted.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"The one saying you could get me to shag you!" Hermione said, voice like ice.

"I would never make a bet like that! No matter how low anyone thinks I may be!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "Then why did you do it?"

Blaise gaped. "I didn't!"

"I have a good source, who also says you called me mudblood and him a blood traitor!" Hermione's anger was building.

"Who, Weasley? That was long ago when I was a stupid kid who couldn't tell you the definition of either of those words!" Blaise said, groaning.

"No, not Ron, Cedric," Hermione said, voice snipped.

"Him?" Blaise said, stopping their dance. "He's the one who told you all of this? Hermione! He's a liar! You've got to stop listening to him!"

"And why should I?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't," an abrupt voice behind them said. It was Cedric. "He's just trying to get you to trust him. You remember what I told you. He's lying!"

"So says the liar himself!" Blaise retorted.

"He's not a liar!" Hermione said, defending Cedric.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked her.

"I...I just do!" Hermione stuttered.

"Excuse me?" A loud female voice interrupted. "We've got a way to solve your argument." They all turned around to look who it was and saw Padma with her wand at her throat. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"It's time me and my friends let ourselves be known. I'd like everyone to take a seat and I will call you to stand up." For some reason everyone took a seat. There was the perfect amount for them all. Even Hermione and Blaise and Cedric were about to sit down.

Hermione looked around for an explanation about why this was occurring with permission when she saw that all of the teachers were gone. In fact, she hadn't seen them in the first place...

She saw several designers but they had all taken seats as well.

"Alright," Parvati smiled, walking to the stage, her wand still at her throat. She had a chair placed up there and she sat down. "I'd like to recognize all of those who put in extra hours and stayed up really late to plan this dance."

Hermione looked around. A third of the students stood up and _all_ of the designers stood up. There was a round of applause which Blaise, Hermione, and Cedric confusedly joined in to. They were all confused on how this pertained to their argument.

"Alright, please sit down. Now I want our brilliant computer genius to stand up!" She smiled. "He goes by the name of watcher-" Draco lifted his head up. "-but I think you'll all recognize him as Seamus Finnegan!" She smiled brightly, moving her hands as if she was showcasing a car.

Seamus stood up from a seat closer to the stage and there was an enormous uproar. Parvati stood up and everyone joined her in a standing ovation.

"Do you have any idea who watcher is?" Hermione asked, over the roaring.

"Seamus. Do you have an idea why we are the only confused ones?" Cedric called back.  
"You're always confused Diggory!" Blaise said.

"Alright you three!" Padma sighed. "I'm almost done. I'd like to thank those who helped set up our meetings and arrangements."

Around twenty of the students stood up, waving. Half were in Ravenclaw, the others were in different houses.

There was another round of applause and the students sat down.

Seamus, who had walked up on stage for his standing ovation took the wand from Padma. "Let's thank our excellent coordinator who came up with the ideas and has stayed up countless hours to plan the _whole_ thing!" He called.

There was an even louder applaud than Seamus'.

"Now for everyone who helped the least bit, that includes you, Hermione and Blaise!" Padma smiled. Every single person in the Great Hall stood up, excluding Diggory.

When the applause finally stopped Hermione called out, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see!" Padma smiled, not giving a thing away. "Alright, now I told you we'd help you solve that argument of yours." She motioned to Seamus and they waved their wands turning the stage into a court room.

"Yeah, considering we just applauded everyone for a job well done and we aren't even finished yet!" Seamus nodded.

"How will this help? Finished with what?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to find out who is guilty. Blaise or Diggory?"

"It's obviously him, Padma," Cedric said, trying to charm his way out of it.

"It's 'your Honor' to you," Padma snapped, walking away, changing her outfit as she went.

"Hermione, take a seat over here," Seamus smiled, leading her to a seat perpendicular to Padma's.

Padma's seemed to be raised very high, but Hermione's was simply floating a bit higher than it's normal height on the floor. The Great Hall tables had disappeared, but the benches remained and they were all facing the argument. There was two tables in which Blaise and Cedric were sitting at. Seamus walked over and took a seat by Blaise.

Ginny smiled and got up, walking over to stand in front of Padma. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Padma!"

Everyone stood up.

Hermione gaped. Ginny knew what was going on?

Padma nodded as she stepped up to her seat and sat down. "Before we begin I forgot to say that I'd like to thank everyone who read or watched either muggle court cases or MLE cases!" She stopped smiling and turned to Cedric. "It means Magical Law Enforcement."

"I know what it means!" Cedric snapped. He paused, thinking about it. "Er...your Honor."

Padma sighed and looked at a piece of paper. "Cedric Diggory has been charged with lying, cheating, accusing, and reputation ruining of Blaise Zabini."

"Charged by who, exactly?" Cedric asked politely.

"Shut up!" Padma snapped, showing a bit more bravery. She smirked when he stayed silent. "Blaise has been charged with betting for sex and money, bag splitting, racism according to blood, and being Italian."

"I can not believe I took on this case, your charges are so much worse!" Seamus muttered to Blaise.

Then Padma asked, "How do you plead?"

"You didn't ask me how I pleaded!" Cedric interrupted.

"Shut up or I'll ignore the jury and throw you in Azkaban!" Padma turned back to Blaise. "Well?"

Blaise blinked. "Well, to which one? Only one is true! It's the Italian one. Otherwise, ya know, not guilty."

Padma nodded and looked to Hermione. "Your job is to find out who is guilty."

Hermione blinked. "I...suppose."

There were murmurings in the 'court' and Padma waved her wand. A table with a gavel appeared on it. "Order in the court!" She said, banging the gavel three times. "Alright! Because I like Blaise Zabini better than Cedric Diggory he will make his case first."

Cedric grimaced.

Blaise smiled at Padma. "Thank you, your honor."

"I suppose it'd be a good time to make myself noticed," Seamus grinned, standing up. "I'm here to represent Blaise Zabini in the case, 'Zabini vs. Diggory.'"

"Objection!" Cedric called out, thinking of one of the terms he'd seen on the court shows before. "Why don't I get any representation?"

"Reason one, your representation failed to show. Reason two, we forgot to call anyone. Reason three, I don't like you!" Padma said in a polite tone. "Now please, shut up." She turned to Seamus and Blaise. "Your representation has been noted please continue."

Seamus nodded and stood. "Well, Mr. Zabini has been the victim in this whole ordeal." He said, sounding well rehearsed. "He had merely taken a wancy-"

"Fancy!" Padma hissed quietly. She couldn't believe she had written a 'w' on the paper she wrote for Seamus to memorize.

"A fancy, to a girl," Seamus continued. "Out of no where Diggory comes and knocks this girl off her feet with his charm. Of course, that's not the only thing he had used to knock her off of her feet! He accused my client, Blaise Zabini, of doing horrible things in which he tells us that he has had no part of."

"Objection! It was an accusation because it was all true and-"

"Sustained," Padma interrupted, listening to Seamus continue.

"Mr. Zabini is innocent in this entire situation. Please, understand this!"

Padma nodded and sighed dramatically. "You're next Diggory."

Cedric nodded and stood. "Thank you, your Honor."

"Don't you sweet talk me, boy!" Padma snapped. "The case!"

Cedric nodded and looked to the crowd, the judge, and the jury, which consisted only of Hermione.

"It is not Blaise Zabini who is the victim here, it's me. Don't you see? He has been sitting here, while I'm here to defend myself. I was just immediately lost in thought by the humor and beauty of Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed, but smiled.

Cedric sent a wink in her direction.

"Objection!" Blaise called out.

"Yes?" Padma asked.

"I don't know what to call it, your Honor, but that wink has to be...you know...against the rules!"

Padma nodded. "It is. Your introduction is over. Sit down Diggory."

Cedric glared at his feet but sat down.

"Alright, Mr. Zabini, call your first person to the stand." She waved her wand and another seat appeared beside hers.

Blaise leaned over and whispered in Seamus' ear.

He nodded and stood up. "We'd like to call Draco Malfoy to the stand."

There was several whispers in the 'court' and Padma had to bang her gavel again, which she thoroughly enjoyed. "Order!"

The room quieted down and Draco walked up to the stand, sending a wink Padma's way.

She rolled her eyes, but the grin on her face refused to leave.

Ginny walked over to Draco, holding a copy of _Wizarding History_. "Raise your right hand." He did. "Malfoy, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?"

Draco nodded and she stepped back with the book.

"You may proceed," Padma said.

Seamus nodded to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you are good friends with Mr. Zabini, yes?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, since we were born. He's like a brother."  
There was an, 'aw' from the crowd.

Seamus nodded. "And I assume you find Mr. Zabini, not guilty?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, except for the Italian thing."

Seamus nodded. "So, you don't accuse him of making a bet about Hermione Granger?"

Draco shook his head. "The last bet he made was to see if I'd jump off my broom from twenty feet in the air. I told him I wouldn't break my nose and he bet me ten galleons that I would."

"Did he win?" Seamus grinned.  
"Yeah, he did." Draco nodded.

Seamus nodded. "Alright, well what about the racism to blood?"

"When we were kids I taught Blaise that blood mattered," Draco sighed.

There was an intake of breath in the crowd.

"After I was punched by the girl he fancies we both kind of thought we were going a bit overboard. We taught ourselves to not judge people by their blood." He smiled.

Someone in the crowd clapped and their was a round of applause around the 'court' room.

Hermione smiled. _Aw, how sweet!_

"He did split my bag once though." Draco nodded.

"What?" Seamus asked.  
"We were having a race and a split my bag to win. Damn, I should've thought better about that, 'there are no rules' rule."

Seamus grimaced. "Thank you. We're done your Honor."

"Alright Diggory, your turn."

Cedric stood up and walked over, making Draco sit up in his chair. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm here for Blaise. Get this over with." Draco asked.

"You said that Zabini and you were having a bet, and Zabini said you'd break your nose?" Cedric asked.  
"Yeah, so?" Draco shrugged the question off.

"So you're saying that Zabini was willing to bet that you'd harm yourself in order to get a mere ten galleons?"

Draco gaped. "You're twisting my words around! It's not like that!"

"And you said he split your bag so that he could win a race?" Cedric asked. "Where were you going?"

"We were just racing to potions," Draco sighed.

"Did you bet anything?"  
Draco stayed silent.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you bet anything?" Cedric asked again.

"Yeah, we bet a couple galleons."

The 'court' erupted with whispers and Padma banged the gavel again.

"Thank you," Cedric smirked, only showing the smirk to Draco. He turned back to the crowd. "As you can see, Mr. Zabini is clearly obsessed with money, possession, and winning."

"Objection!" Blaise called.

"On what terms?" Cedric fired back.

"He uh...was badgering Draco!" Blaise said.

"I felt the badgering being placed upon me," Draco nodded, eagerly.

"Alright, Mr. Diggory, you've made your point," Padma sighed. "Sit down."

Cedric sat down with glee-filled eyes.

Seamus stood up. "We'd like to call Padma Patil to the stand."

Parvati stood up, rushed over and changed her outfit to look similar to Padma's judge robes. She took the gavel and Padma took a seat at the stand.

Ginny walked over with the same book. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?"

"I do," Padma nodded.

"Proceed," Parvati said.

"You have seen the feelings between both Hermione and Cedric and Hermione and Blaise. Please describe those feelings."

Padma nodded. "Well, Cedric and Hermione. It seems like it's a one sided deal. Like he is putting on a big show, when Hermione actually likes the prick. Blaise and Hermione..." She paused to smile at the two. "They...they can bring tears to your eyes. We've all seen some of these feelings. Whenever they talk on IM, it's so sweet. When we had someone steal her favorite book, he offered her his. She gave him a kiss for it and I swear, all the guys in here would lend her books if they could because it was the most simple, romantic moment, I've ever seen."

There was a sigh from the girls in the audience.

"No further questions," Seamus nodded.  
Cedric walked over to Padma. "You say that Hermione and I are like a one sided deal. You say I'm putting up a show, but why do you think such a thing? You're insinuating this when I could easily assume the same thing about you and Mr. Malfoy. You see, Mr. Malfoy doesn't have the best past with girls. He has dated at least three fourths of the female population of Hogwarts, not including Professors. How do you know he isn't doing the same with you?"

Cedric let his question linger in the silenced 'court' room before he asked another. "You mentioned something about a Hogwarts: A History book that you had someone _steal_ from Hermione. That's against school rules."

Padma gaped.

"No further questions," Cedric said. He leaned in. "I'll win. I always win. Oh, and when at last Hermione is so happy in my arms then I'll get her to give me a nice shag. Right after that brilliant moment I'll make sure to crush her so hard she won't ever get over it. She won't be able to breath. Maybe I'll blame it on you. Ooh, how about calling out your name as a way of breaking up with her? Then she won't just hate me. She'll hate you too." Cedric patted her head and stepped back, smirking. "And that's a promise."

"We are going to take a ten minute recess," Parvati called. "Don't leave the court room please."

Talking started up and Padma stayed frozen in her spot. Cedric had apparently snapped. He'd gone _insane_. She heard a couple of footsteps and looked up to see Seamus and Draco.

"Are you alright?" Seamus asked.

"What'd Diggory say to you at the end? All we could see was your eyes get really big and him patting your head," Draco said sourly.

Padma shook her head. "He said he'd ruin Hermione. Shag her and dump her."

Seamus stomped his foot. "We need Hermione to hear what you heard. I doubt you had a magical recorder on you."

Padma shook her head. She looked at the audience. She saw several people just talking but she saw one student walk over to the designers, talk for a moment, and pull a thought from her head. It was Blaise and Hermione talking. Padma couldn't quite hear the words but she knew the scene was where Blaise had given Hermione his copy of Hogwarts: A History. All of the designers cooed at the two. That's when Padma got an idea.

"I know how to show Hermione!" Padma said suddenly.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I need you guys to call Parvati to the stand. You can't call me twice," she said, glanced at her twin, who had started to listen in. "Draco go find an empty potion's vial." She turned to Seamus. "You have to let Cedric question her first. Then, I want you to ask Parvati, 'Is there any reason you think Mr. Diggory is lying to Ms. Granger about his feelings for her?' It will be simple if you do it just right."

"I can do that." Seamus nodded.

Draco came back with a vial. "Here."

Padma took the vial and put a wand to her head. "This is it." She said, as she pulled a thought from her head and placed it into the vial.

Blaise watched Draco and Seamus walk over to Padma. Although he was eager to know what Diggory had said to her he didn't follow. Instead, he went over to Hermione who was whispering with Ginny. "Hey," he said to alert them of his presence.

They both turned around.

"Hey Blaise," Ginny waved. "I'll be right back. I think I heard Padma call for her bailiff."

She left and a silence developed.

"I'll be the one to break the silence I guess," Hermione said. "It's not looking too good for you."

Blaise frowned and sighed. "It's not?"

"Not really," Hermione shook her head.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, I figured it'd be something like that. Maybe if they let the funny, good-looking, Italian speak he'd get you to believe everything he's been trying to tell you."

Hermione looked at Blaise's indigo eyes, to check how serious he was. She smiled and bit her lip. "Maybe you should tell that to Seamus, because I'm sure the girl in the jury would like to hear what this Italian has to say."

Blaise grinned. "Good."

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Padma!" Ginny called.

"The 'court' is back in session!" Padma called, looking a bit skittish on the stand.

"I'll see you later?" Blaise asked.

"Depends who is guilty," Hermione smiled. "But we will definitely talk later."

Blaise's face lit up. "Great."

"Zabini! Get in your chair!" Cedric's voice called.

"Quiet Mr. Diggory!" Padma said.

Blaise grinned and sat down. He leaned over to whisper something in Seamus' ear. "You've got to call me to the stand. I haven't been up to talk!"

Seamus was a bit hesitant. "I don't know..."

"_Please_!" Blaise begged. "I haven't gotten up and I _really_ need a chance to prove to Hermione that I'm serious."

Seamus nodded.

"Mr. Finnegan, please call your next person to the stand." Padma asked, an expectant look on her face.

"I'd like to call Blaise Zabini to the stand," he said.

Everyone gasped and more than one head turned in Hermione's direction. She was suppressing a smile.

Padma raised her eyebrows and Ginny walked over to Blaise with the same book. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?" She asked.  
"Hell yes I do!" Blaise nodded.  
There was laughter from the audience.  
"You may proceed," Padma smiled.  
Blaise grinned. "Thanks." He stepped down from the seat and went to face the audience and Hermione. "Alright. I'm not the best public speaker, considering I don't have a speech prepared or anything, but I'm going to give it a shot."

He looked to Hermione. "I like Hermione. I _really_ like her. I thought that I was just going to be able to ask her out when an obstacle named Cedric Diggory got in front of me. I tried to ease around that obstacle, but I didn't think the obstacle would come and insult me, and try to steal the girl I like. I didn't think it'd be a problem, I assumed she'd choose either or, but I didn't think that she wouldn't like me. You see, this obstacle told Hermione that I did a lot of untrue stuff. He was lying and I wasn't okay with that. I am still unsure what to do, but I _really_ like Hermione and I hope she knows I'm not guilty."

There was an 'aw' from everyone in the crowd.

Blaise sat down at the table.

"No questions for me, your Honor." Cedric smiled tightly.

"Next person to the stand?" Padma asked.

"We'd like to call Parvati Patil to the stand," Seamus said.

Parvati nodded and walked up.

Ginny walked over. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?"

"Yes," Parvati nodded.

"Proceed," Padma said.

"We'll allow Mr. Diggory to question her first." Seamus offered.

Cedric nodded. "I wonder why Mr. Finnegan intended to call you to the stand when you have no connections. Is it possible that he called you because he'd like everyone to see his girlfriend in full view?"

"Objection!" Seamus called. "Relevance?"

Cedric nodded. "No further questions." He shook his head on his way back to his seat. He conjured a bottle and drank from it.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Firewhiskey is what it looks like," Blaise pointed to some that Cedric spilt, grimacing. "Nasty stuff. Does bad things to people."

"No idea," Seamus shrugged. "Alright. I just have one question for Ms. Patil. "Is there any reason you think Mr. Diggory is lying to Ms. Granger about his feelings for her?"

Parvati nodded solemnly. "Yes." She stood up. "And I have proof!"

There was an uproar from the crowd.

"QUIET!" Padma shouted, using _sonorous_ to bang her gavel even louder. The room quieted quickly.

"Show us your proof." Seamus said.

"Well, he was talking to my sister-"

"Objection! Hearing something isn't proof!" Cedric called.

"Sustained," Padma said, listening to Parvati.

"He was talking to my sister and she gave me her memory of the incident," Parvati continued. "Watch." She took out the vial and threw the contents into the air. It was like a projection screen as the memory replayed itself.

"_No further questions," Cedric said. He leaned in. "I'll win. I always win. Oh, and when at last Hermione is so happy in my arms then I'll get her to give me a nice shag. Right after that brilliant moment I'll make sure to crush her so hard she won't ever get over it. She won't be able to breath." _

Blaise had to be held back by three neaby people. Draco, Seamus, and Neville. Ron and Harry were held back by Pansy, who was surprisingly strong. Padma had her head down and Draco was considering letting Blaise go for a quick minute of pounding...

"_Maybe I'll blame it on you. Ooh, how about calling out your name as a way of breaking up with her? Then she won't just hate me. She'll hate you too." Cedric patted her head and stepped back, smirking. "And that's a promise."_

Hermione gaped and after the silent there was a thunderous shout of people yelling at Cedric. Even Padma and Parvati, together, couldn't quiet them down.

"The jury finds Cedric Diggory guilty!" Hermione shouted, standing up. Padma banged her gavel firmly.

That news silenced several people, but the next thing that happened made the uproar even louder then the previous one.

"You bitch!" Cedric shouted. He walked towards Padma and yanked her down from the high chair.

Draco shook his head and let go of Blaise. "That's it!" He hurried over to Cedric, who was holding Padma up, shaking her. Draco drew back a fist, but before he could do anything to him someone else beat him to the punch...literally. It was Blaise.

"QUIET!" A voice roared above the chaos. It was Dumbledore. "I believe you all have had quite a night. Thank you all for coming, please exit the Hall to your dorms."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and ran off. She couldn't face that.

Parvati kicked Cedric in the stomach even though everyone had calmed down.

"Mr. Diggory, please stand up and we shall have a discussion in my office. Then you may go to the hospital wing," Dumbledore sighed.

Everyone decided to leave after that. The mood of the whole dance/court room scene had settled down and everyone left to go gossip about it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ginny didn't think there was a bigger gossip scene in Hogwarts. She, Lavender, and Parvati were near ambushed with questions about Hermione, being her roommates and her best friend.

Hermione had been stuck in her dorm all day. She loved reading, but reading for a whole day straight was just plain annoying. She had to have food brought up to her!

She had to go to classes the next day too, so she didn't even want to know what was going to happen then...

She had definitely let a few tears out when she realized she was being used by Cedric and that she'd been an idiot for thinking that Blaise, who had been nothing but nice to her, was a horrible person.

She sighed, throwing her book on the bed next to her. She'd talked to the girls and even Harry and Ron a few times, but it wasn't the same as being outside. She wanted to be outside of the room. As if someone 'up there' had heard her a pair of footsteps walked into the room. "Hey," a voice greeted. She looked over and smiled. It was Harry.

"Hey," she gave a sort of wave.

Harry laughed. He knew Hermione wanted to be back in the real world. "Got you something that the owner says you can use for twenty four hours."

"Whose the owner? What is it?" Hermione was immediately interested and she sat up. Harry pulled something from behind his back and Hermione grinned. It was his invisibility cloak. "I love you Harry!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I figured you'd need a breather," he smiled, handing it to her. "I'll make sure no one is on the stairs while you go down."

"Speaking of stairs, are you and Ron still using that levitation charm to get up here?"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Alright. Let's go!"

She put the cloak over her, but she had to bend down so that no one could see her feet.

Harry levitated himself down so he and Hermione wouldn't go sliding down and have the cloak fall off of her. He'd barely gotten off the stairs when several of the older kids ran up to him.

"How is she?"

"Has she owled him?"

"Does she need to borrow a quill?"

"Or an owl?"

"Why isn't she coming down yet?"

"Has she asked you to send a secret message to Zabini in a love letter?"

"No! I would refuse to send any secret messages between the two of them!" Harry protested.

"So she is in need of someone?"

"What does the message say?"

"How long is it?"

Hermione bolted for the portrait as this questionaire continued. She'd hate to think of what would happen when they saw her the next day.

She walked along the corridor but her feet got bored and her back was starting to hurt. She looked around. No one was there. She decided she could stand up. She saw that from the middle of her calves to her feet was uncovered. Gosh...she could imagine Ron in this and it'd probably be past his knees.

She sighed and looked around. All of this freedom and nothing to do with it. _You're invisible Hermione. Haven't you ever been asked the question what would you do if you were invisible for a day?_ Hermione had, in fact, been asked that question. She'd said she'd probably want to see what the queen was up to and just watch the queen work, or even the House of Parliament. She continued to walked outside as she pondered this. She doubted she could visit the queen right now so she decided to think of something else. Then the phrase, 'dance like no one's watching' popped into her head.

She grinned. She curtsied to an invisible partner and put her hands out, as if she was getting ready to dance. Her hands were visible now, but she didn't care. It's not like anyone was watching.

Blaise's life hadn't been all sunshine and cakes either. It'd only been the next day and he'd already been practically interviewed. Jeez, he couldn't even leave the dorm without an ambush so Draco made sure to keep Goyle watching the door...seriously, he just watched the door.

Draco sighed and walked over to Blaise. He took something out of his pocket and said, "You've got three hours." He said, handing it over.

Blaise looked down and grinned. It was a miniature broom. You couldn't shrink normal brooms because it tended to damage their flying abilities. This was a rather expensive gift that could be minimized, but only ridden for a short amount of time for each ride.

Blaise maximized the broom. It was an older broom, but he wasn't looking for speed. Just needed...out...outside. Both Draco and Blaise looked to the window and groaned. It was stained glass. Couldn't open it.

"I've got an idea!" Draco grinned. "You could just break it and go through."

"I am not going to break Hogwarts. One, that's stupid. Two, I don't want to pick a fight with a magical school! Three, I think it would win." Blaise growled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The ghosts do it all the time. The glass magically breaks and reappears or whatever." He shrugged.

Blaise nodded. "That's true... I'll try it!" He mounted the broom and started hovering. He zoomed right for the window and...

_**BAM!**_

"Holy Mother of Merlin's balls!" Blaise whined, clutching his face. "My face! It's broken! My beautiful face!" He rubbed his face, and flipped Draco the bird for laughing so much.

"You idiots know there is a spell to open that right?" Pansy smirked, looking at the other two. Draco, who was gasping for air from laughter and Blaise, rubbing his face, sitting on the ground.

"How were we supposed to know?" Blaise asked.  
"They told us in first year when the prefects showed us the common rooms," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We ran off to see if we could find any dragons," Draco pointed out, having stopped laughing. "Which we didn't, I might add."

Blaise looked to Pansy. "You came with us. How do you know about the spell?"

"My beauty," she flipped her hair.

This time Draco wasn't the only one laughing.  
"Fine, I suppose you don't need that spell," Pansy started to turn when Blaise called her back. "That's what I thought!"

She took out her wand and smirked, looking at the boys. "Are you ready?"

They both nodded, eager to see what spell it was.

She pointed her wand between the window and the wall and said, "_**Open**_!"

The boys gaped and cried out in protest as the window creaked open easily.__Blaise's eyes took in the open window and he grabbed the broom. "Bye," he grinned and jumped on his broom, soaring out of the, now open, window. He was glad that their dorms, at least, reached above the ground so they were able to open a window.

He wasn't sure where he would go on school grounds, but his decision was made as soon as he saw feet and hands without an owner. He'd seen some crazy stuff in his Hogwarts years, but this was a new one. He silently got down and watched the feet, recognizing the steps to the dance they had to do at the Yule Ball.

Blaise thought for a moment. The hands looked feminine. Those shoes were...wait...he'd seen those shoes before. In fact, they once stepped on his foot - - rather painfully - - for making a rather crude comment about the teacher.

They were Hermione's.

He gently set the broom down, making sure the feet were always turned away from him. He crept up right behind her and right as she made to turn he grabbed her hands and continued to dance.

She went stiff for a moment, but saw who it was and relaxed slightly.

"Lovely weather we're having," Blaise commented, dryly.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, and then, "I suppose."

Blaise looked a bit surprised. "So...what happened? I'll hex them for you, if you want." He gestured to her being invisible.

She looked down and laughed. She slid the cloak off. "It was something I borrowed from a friend." She shrugged.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah... I borrowed a broom."

Hermione looked around. "Where is it?"

Blaise stopped dancing and looked around. "Oh shit...it minimizes by itself sometimes..." He looked around.

"The minimizer? That broom is amazing! I may not know quidditch but I know brooms and that one is so neat. I don't know how they do it," Hermione smiled and stopped, realizing she wasn't shutting up.

Blaise reluctantly let go of Hermione's hands and got down on his hands and knees. "I borrowed it from Draco and I-"

_Crunch_

"OH BLOODY FUCK!" Blaise shouted, knowing without looking, he owed Draco a new minimizer.

"Language," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you use your own broom?"

Blaise looked up. "Are they just interrogating me? Because if they are then you should tell me why you borrowed that cloak." He pointed to the one in her hand.

"I...yeah, me too," Hermione nodded and sat beside Blaise as he grabbed the pieces the broom had been splintered in, trying to fix it with a pathetic, _Reparo_.

"Why do they care?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione shrugged. "But did you notice how the houses came together?"

"Is that_ all _you noticed?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. It is _something_ I noticed," Hermione shrugged. "I mean, ever since I've started liking you there hasn't been any duels between houses. Less and less in the hospital wing. People have actually, dare I say it, started to get along!"

Blaise nodded. "That's obvious. What I think is that they've been so wrapped up in trying to get us together that they didn't notice they were getting along."

Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore, house unity achieved." She laughed. After a moment of silence she looked at Blaise. "So..."

"So." He nodded. "You said we'd talk. I assume this would be talking...but I was hoping we could talk about-"

"Us?" Hermione asked. When Blaise nodded she continued. "Alright. Well...what first?"

"Why did you automatically believe Diggory?" Blaise asked.

Hermione grimaced at the name and took a deep breath. "I suppose...it was because I knew it was too good to be true."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and sighed. "Well...think. I'm the bookworm of Hogwarts and you, you're the Slytherin Sex God."

Blaise laughed. "I always thought I was the second guess for that position. Draco seems to own it for the moment."

Hermione shrugged. "Anyways, it was obvious we came from two different worlds. Good girl...sort of and the bad boy. It's so cliché. Then I thought that it was too good so something bad had to happen. Then I started hanging out with Cedric."

"That would be the bad thing that happened," Blaise smirked. "Do you believe me though? That I didn't do all those things?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd be stupid not to," Hermione sighed. "So...

"So," Blaise grinned, aware they'd just started their conversation over. "Does this give me permission to ask you out?"

Hermione laughed. "It does."

"Well...do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade trip?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes." She paused, wondering if she was brave enough to go through with the next portion. "I have a question."

"Alright," Blaise nodded.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded, eager.

Hermione laughed and leaned in to him. "Good..."

They both shut their eyes as their lips connected into a kiss neither would forget. It had just started their relationship and they both got the feeling it'd be a good one.

**A:N/ Okay, one more chapter! What do you think of this one?**

**HeartForSoul**


	16. Behind the Scenes

**A:N/Ah! This is my last chapter for this story! I'm going to miss it so much! :( I'm going to miss my fans so much! :O Ah! I hope this chapter does you guys justice! **

**HeartForSoul**

_Pop!_ The sound resonated throughout the Gryffindor common room. Today was an unusual one. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins alike were celebrating one thing. The new relationship of one Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini. There was a large group of people in the common room. There was a large variety of students. They had all decided to come together and have a small party over their victory.

_Pop!_ The sound came again. There were several _Pop!_s throughout the room. All of the students had gotten some butterbeer and were all settling down, sitting in a large circle and reminiscing about the strategies that had been used to bring the unlucky pairing into play.

"I think we should start with the very first plan of action," Seamus grinned, looking about the room as he sat next to Parvati.

Padma laughed. "I remember that vividly."

Draco, who sitting on her right, raised a brow. "Please, continue."  
Seamus smirked. "Well Padma had just seen Blaise and Hermione talking...

_Padma rushed up to Seamus grabbing his arm and pulling him into a dark corridor. _

"_Sorry Padma, I've got my eye on someone else," Seamus said, trying to take his arm away from her._

"_We _have_ to get them together Seamus!" Padma grinned. _

"_Who?" He asked, completely confused on who they needed to get together._

"_Dumbledore and McGonagall," Padma deadpanned. "Blaise and Hermione, of course!"_

"_Oh...how was I supposed to know?" Seamus asked._

"_Because you're sneaky," Padma smirked. "I looked in your personal file and I've been watching you for a while-"_

"_Erm...this is the part where I walk away," Seamus interrupted. He began to leave but he was, once again, dragged back by Padma._

"_Shut up Seamus!" Padma continued. "I just wanted to make sure I picked the right person to help me."_

"_Help you with what?" Seamus asked, now curious._

"_We are going to become matchmakers," she said, excited._

"_Excuse me? That job is for girls," Seamus said. _

_Padma drew her hand back and slapped him in the shoulder. "Don't be sexist or you won't work with me!"_

"_Who said I wanted to?" Seamus asked.  
That earned him another smack, this time to the back of the head._

"_You'll do it, and you'll like it."_

I never thought I'd actually end up liking it." Seamus grinned as he finished the story.

Draco smirked. "Dude, you got_ hit _twice by my girlfriend? _Major_ turn on."

Padma reached out a hand but Parvati had already stood up and beat her to the smack on the head. "Don't be so rude...or suggestive," Parvati said, sitting back down beside Seamus.

"Please," Draco scoffed. "I'd only be suggestive if I said that she'd be able to hit me too."  
Everyone in the room, excluding Draco, groaned.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where were we?"

"Speaking of being somewhere," Harry interrupted them. "Where is the happy couple?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. They are on their first official date," Pansy grinned from the loveseat she was sitting on with Ron.

"What are they doing?" Lavender inquired.  
"Dinner," Padma sighed dreamily.

The guys simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Fred and George piped up from the floor.

"To continue Ginny's question, where-"

"Were we?"

"Alright, let's think. The next time we did anything was when we watched the first IM conversation between Blaise and Hermione." Padma nodded.

"That was pretty funny," Seamus smirked.

"I heard about it," Ron nodded. "Malfoy, you really had the user name arse?" He grinned wolfishly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Only because he's a rough, sexy Englishman," Padma smiled.

"Or a rather shitty Englishman," Harry smirked.

There were 'oohs and 'ah's spread through the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The only person who matters, thinks I'm sexy," Draco pointed out.

Ginny smiled. "That's sweet."

"Remember the next time watcher appears?" Seamus asked, trying to get all of the people to shut up. Parvati leaned into his side and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "I was there. Although, at the time I had no idea what was going on and couldn't figure out who you were, but I knew you sounded familiar." She grinned.

"How would I sound familiar?" Seamus asked her.  
"You said, and I quote, 'I think you should check from now on;. Now I remember where I'd heard it before!" Ginny grinned. "You said the exact same thing when all the guys snuck into the girls' dorms."

"Wait, what?" Draco asked, sitting up. "How did I not know about this?"

"Are you a girl?" Harry asked.  
Draco nodded in understanding although it looked like he was nodding a 'yes' to Harry's question. They all cracked up, confusing him more.  
"I certainly hope you're not a girl," Padma frowned.

"No! Wait! What? I'm not a girl!" Draco stammered.

Padma rolled her eyes, "Moving on."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "It happened at the beginning of the year...

_Ginny and Hermione laughed as they walked into their rooms with Parvati and Lavender following them. "The look on his face!" They all broke into hysterical giggles again.  
"Eh...'scourgifying' Snape's hair helps everyone, not just him," Ginny smirked._

"_I still can't believe you did it though!" Parvati smiled. "I am so proud of you!"_

_Hermione nodded. "Definitely."_

"_Totally," Lavender tacked on._

"_He should cut his hair and get a nose job. Then maybe his students would like him more," Parvati commented, sitting on her bed, Indian style. _

"_Maybe," Lavender nodded. "Okay, out of all the guy professors we've ever had, who is the best looking?"_

_Hermione grinned. "Gilderoy Lockhart, hands down." _

_There was a snort and the girls looked around, wondering where it'd come from. _

"_I think if you squinted Professor Lupin wasn't horrible to look at," Parvati said, deciding to ignore the sound._

_The other girls nodded. _

"_Alright, now that we're on the subject of boys," Parvati smirked. "Any boys in your interests ladies?" _

"_I have a boyfriend," Ginny reminded her._

"_And I have a fish," Lavender rolled her eyes. "Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean there isn't cute guys around you!"_

_Hermione smiled at the two but frowned as she heard a slight, 'Achoo!'. She looked around and noticed the other girls doing the same. _

_Hermione shrugged and said, "Hmm...who would be cute for Ginny? Besides her boyfriend, I mean."_

"_Hmm...well...she might look good with a blonde..." Parvati murmured, tilting her head._

_Lavender shook her head, "No...blonde is a weird match."_

_Parvati nodded, "That's why her and Michael Corner didn't work out."  
Lavender thought for a moment. "What if it was a really light blonde?"_

_Parvati pictured it and nodded. "Maybe...if Ginny's hair was just a bit darker."_

_Hermione nodded and then her eyes widened. "Wait! You two aren't talking about who I think you're talking about, are you?"_

_Parvati and Lavender shared an evil look. _

"_Who are you-" Ginny gasped. "No!"_

_Hermione gaped. She looked at Ginny and they said the next thing simultaneously, "Malfoy?"_

"_WHAT?"_

_The girls' eyes widened and they looked in the corner of the room. Standing there, was Harry and Ron, looking thoroughly pissed off. "Why, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I think she looks fine with the boyfriend she's got!"_

"_Yeah, not to mention Malfoy is a prick," Ron said, gritting his teeth._

_The girls all looked at each other, surprised. Wait..what were the guys doing in here? Hiding? _

_Ginny turned to the boys asking the question herself. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_Er..." Harry stuttered. "We..we...were...just looking...for my map."_

"_Yeah, he can't find it so he was looking to see if you girls had it." Ron nodded quickly._

"_Then why were you hiding?" Parvati asked, raising a brow. _

"_We..." Ron paused. Then, as if saying this made the situation better, he suddenly exclaimed, "Well we aren't the only ones in here!"_

"_Who else?" Lavender asked, getting her wand out._

_Ron gulped noticeably. "Er...Seamus...the twins...and Lee."_

"_I hate you Weasley!" Seamus said suddenly jumping out from under one of the beds. _

"_It's alright. He's just put a big target on his back for next time," two voices murmured, making all of the girls look up. _

"_What are you doing up there?" Hermione gasped.  
The twins were on the canopies above their beds. "Wouldn't hiding be the obvious answer?" Fred asked. _

"_Yes, my brother. I believe it would." George nodded.  
Lee sighed loudly and hopped out of a hamper basket. "You're dead to me Weasley number six."_

_Ron rolled his eyes at them, and sent a bit of a fearful look to the twins. "Er..."_

"_We were just looking to see if any of you had Veritaserum," Fred murmured, rolling his eyes. "We wanted to play a game of truth or dare...Wizarding style of course.. We just needed Veritaserum."_

"_That still doesn't explain the hiding," Parvati pointed out._

"_Well think about it, our beautiful, clear minded friends," George smiled, obviously trying to suck up to the girls. "If you had, indeed, seen us looking through your stuff to find such a thing, what would you have done? Hexed us, no doubt."_

"_Why is our stuff so organized?" Lavender asked.  
Ginny nodded. "It even looks cleaner than when we left."  
"A quick spell will do that," Seamus nodded._

_Harry sighed. "Sorry girls..."_

"_You should've told us you were here," Ginny frowned. _

_Seamus shrugged. "I think you should check from now on."_

"_You plan on being here more often?" Parvati asked._

_They all shook their heads and raced to the door. "Bye girls!" The guys all called._

_The girls rolled their eyes._

We went in there room the next day and stole all of their socks as payback because we thought they were still lying." Ginny finished, smiling fondly at the memory as the Gryffindor boys shot her a surprised look.

"That was you?" Seamus asked.

Draco and Padma laughed.

"Of course it was. Who did you think did it?" Parvati asked.

"Er..." Harry smiled. "Dobby."

Everyone laughed at that, several people now wondering if Dobby had stolen their socks, or if it was the girls of Gryffindor.

The girls rolled their eyes.  
"Alright," Pansy spoke up. "When was our next interference?"

"I remember!" Padma grinned. "It was the day we all got Draco to join. He types out his thoughts on the computer and since I was sitting beside Seamus while he was being Watcher. I grabbed the computer and had a small conversation with you."

Draco raised a brow. "Hmm... I guess it's a good thing I write down thoughts when I have them." He nodded.

"Yeah," Padma smiled. "A very good thing."

_T.O.S.S.G.-I need to get Granger to go out with him. He is getting on my last nerves._

_Padma sat up from her seat beside Seamus. She'd been partially doing an essay and partially looking to the laptop. When she saw that she jumped up and grabbed the laptop from Seamus._

"_Oy!" Seamus yelped, surprised at her sudden attention._

"_I can not believe he just said that!" She smiled, ridiculously. "This means we've got someone else to help us!"_

"_Is three people enough?" Seamus pondered aloud. "There a good couple, but they're both really stubborn and I think Diggory might be another obstacle. We need Hufflepuffs. And maybe a few evil Slytherins might help us."_

"_We have nothing to give them, they'd have no reason to help us," Padma murmured. _

"_Are you kidding? You think Blaise and Hermione don't practically have make out sessions with their eyes. It's sickening!" He shook his head. "I'd rather see the real thing." He gave a small shudder. "Besides, Blaise is a Slytherin."_

"_I can get Ravenclaws," Padma murmured, absentmindedly, typing away._

"_Great, that means we just need to make sure Hufflepuffs will help," Seamus grinned._

"_They will," Padma nodded, replying to whatever Draco had sent. "They don't really like Cedric. He's a bit pompous and he's a really bossy quidditch captain. He doesn't like anyone having a bit of spotlight. If this brings him down a couple of notches it'll be good for everyone." She grinned.  
Seamus looked at the conversation before Padma logged out. "I'll send you a letter?" He scoffed. "He'll recognize any owl," he murmured. "Even school owls. What if he sees someone put the letter on or something?"  
Padma rolled her eyes. "Then we'll be sure to send him a letter that he can't trace. An e-mail." She smirked._

_Seamus rolled his eyes._

Draco raised a brow. "Wow...you're paranoid Finnegan."

"Stop calling my boyfriend paranoid," Parvati frowned, leaning a head on Seamus' shoulder.

The people around the room rolled their eyes at the couple.

"I think we can all remember the next step," Lavender snickered.  
Padma rolled her eyes. "It was Luna's idea."

"What was?" Draco asked.

Seamus smirked, "The day we stole Hermione's book."

"How did that go down?" Draco asked, interested.

Parvati sighed and started the story.

"_We should do something," Parvati murmured. Most of the school had been informed on the plan to get the two together and they were all for it. It was something to do. _

"_We are trying to plan Parvati," Hannah Abbott murmured.  
"No...I mean something for Hermione. Something to get her attention. She needs to talk to Blaise...we need to give her a reason." She nodded to herself.  
"Well, how?" Susan Bones asked._

"_We could get him to give her something?" Hannah suggested.  
"That wouldn't work unless you girls think he has something that she would want," Marcus Flint smirked, walking over to the group with Adrian Pucey beside him. They sat beside the girls who were all sitting beside the lake. "Something that she'll use."_

_The girls thought for a moment when Hannah suggested, "Clothes?"_

_Susan rolled her eyes and asked, "Are we going to steal her clothes and hide ours so she can't ask a girl?"_

_Hannah frowned and sighed. "What about her homework?"_

_Parvati frowned. "I wouldn't suggest it. She'd probably jump off a building or something."_

"_Or she could ask the professor who gave it to her," Adrian murmured._

_Luna Lovegood happened upon the group. "What are you all discussing?" She asked them, her spectra specs, dangling off her nose._

_Adrian smirked at her. "Nice glasses Lovegood." _

_It was a sarcastic comment but Luna smiled and said, "Thank you."_

"_We're talking about the newest romance of Hogwarts. We're trying to decide something that's important to Hermione that she'd be able to get from Blaise." Susan explained._

_Luna raised her brows and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. The look on her face said, 'Isn't it obvious?'_

"_What?" Adrian asked.  
Luna smiled. "What about **Hogwarts: A History**?"_

"_You're a genius!" Parvati cheered. The three girls got up and ran to the castle while they left the others behind._

"Never thought of Luna and Pucey," Padma murmured.  
"What?" Draco asked, surprised.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Parvati smiled, nodding to her twin.

"They like each other!" Lavender exclaimed.

Padma smiled. "Girls, I think we have our newest job."

"I don't think you do," a dream-like voice murmured from the back.  
"Aw," Padma pouted. "But you like him."

"Yeah.. " Luna said, coming forward with a raised brow. "I thought it was obvious."

"What was obvious?" Ginny asked.  
Luna smiled. "Nothing."

The girls were determined to get it out of the girl but they were interrupted by the common room door opening.

"Sorry I'm late," Adrian murmured, walking in. He walked over to Luna and put an arm around her shoulders. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Luna smiled. "Nope, not a thing."  
Everyone gaped, but before the girls could go into the game of, 'How did this happen?' Harry hurried to speak. "Parvati, what happened after that?"

Parvati looked between Luna and Harry. Then she sighed and decided to continue her story.

_The girls ran all of the way to the Gryffindor common room, hurrying up the girls' dorm steps, quickly followed by a few interested boys. (Thank Merlin for levitation charms!)_

"_Where do you think she keeps it?" Parvati asked, quickly pointing to Hermione's bed as she rummaged through her things, careful to make sure it didn't look like she moved anything._

_Hannah shuffled through a pile of books. "Not in this pile."_

_The door opened and the girls all whipped around quickly. They breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't Hermione._

"_What is it with boys coming up here?" Parvati asked, going back to searching._

_Hannah shrugged and walked over to Hermione's trunk as Susan searched under the bed._

"_Hey guys," the boys greeted. It was Neville, Seamus, and Terry Boot._

"_Hey," a muffled voice came from under the bed. _

_Terry began walking into the room. "What are you- Whoa!" He'd slipped and fallen on something in the floor. "What did I fall on?" He asked, reaching over to pick up the miscellaneous item. When the item was finally in his hands he screeched and threw it into the air, shouting, "Panties!"_

_The panties in question then flew on Neville's face. The not-so-brave Gryffindor screamed like a girl and ran around, desperately trying to get the panties off of his face and out of his eyes. He was thanking Merlin that they were clean! _

_Seamus tried to help Neville out with the panty-mishap, but he was running around. He put his head in his hands and the running Neville bumped him back into a clothes hamper. His face landed first into the pile of clothes. He yelped, terrified at the sight of a golden thong. _

_He may have been a guy, and yeah, okay, they thought panties were pretty hot sometimes. When they weren't on a girl it lessened the blow of hotness! _

_He wriggled around until he successfully fell out of the hamper and onto the floor. He gasped for air and looked at Neville who had tripped over a trunk, fallen onto the floor, and successfully gotten the panties off of his face. _

_The girls all looked at the boys amused as Parvati swept up the pair of panties and distributed them into the overturned hamper which she quickly set back up.  
"You're all...idiots," Susan nodded._

_Terry had been laughing at Neville and Seamus' luck. He looked to Susan and raised a brow. "Did you see me running around screaming about panties?"_

"_No, I saw you sitting down and screaming about them," she retorted.  
"Stop arguing!" Hannah snapped. "We haven't got time! Boys! Help us find Hermione's copy of **Hogwarts: A History**!" She rummaged around, but put everything back as she finally figured it wasn't in her trunk. "It's not in here!" She groaned._

"_Not under the bed either," Susan shook her head._

"_Or in any of her school stuff," Parvati frowned. "What do you boys think?"_

"_Check her clothes," Neville suggested._

"_Yeah. All girls hide something in their delicates," Terry smirked._

_Hannah scoffed and went to check Hermione's underwear drawer. She pulled out the book, looked at the girls, then glared at the boys. "Lucky guess."_

"_What do _you_ girls hide in _your_ delicates?" Terry asked.  
"Levicorpus," Susan said, pointing her wand at Terry. He flew up, his ankles in the air. "You'll never know." She directed him all of the way out of the girls' dorm and down the stairs and over the fireplace. "Now! I want you to say, girls are better than guys and rule all...and that you like having panties in your face!" He didn't say anything at first so she lowered him an inch and complained, "I'm waiting!"_

_Terry's nervousness made him want to hurry up so he ended up shouting half of the line. "Girls are better than guys and rule all!" He paused and when he was lowered closer to the fireplace he screamed, "I LIKE HAVING PANTIES IN MY FACE!" The common room burst into laughter as Susan unceremoniously dropped him to the ground and went back upstairs._

_Susan smiled to herself as she heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped several times. Hopefully by several different girls._

"_We found it and we just wrote Seamus a letter to email her," Hannah said when she walked into the door. Seamus had taken one of the girls' computers and wad currently logging in to type the message out and send it to Hermione._

"_There," Seamus said. "We're done here. Let's go before Hermione finds us!"_

_Their eyes all widened and they rushed out the door._

Draco laughed so hard at the mentioning of the panties and Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati all turned several shades of red. Neville did too, but he was smart enough to hide his face behind his new girlfriend, Hannah. She bit her lip, looking as if she'd like to join in the laughter.

"What happened to Boot?" Draco asked.  
Parvati shook her head. "He's hanging out with Susan. I guess he just needs a strong girl to deal with him." She shrugged.

No one decided to comment and they all mentally chose to continue with their conversation.

"Hey, when we were talking about Hermione's book you two mentioned canaries-" Draco started.

Ron cut him off. "Don't talk about it!"

"Ron's still got scars!" Harry murmured to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head pityingly.

Draco decided not to say anything further on the subject. "Then I checked my messages. One from Weasley...the girl and one from Potter. Then one from you guys," he motioned to Padma. "I also got one from Pansy."

"Ignore it and delete it or die," Pansy glared at him. "That's the last time I ever drink anything I'm given by Weasley twins."

Everyone shook their heads.

"I was wondering who you were," he motioned to Padma again.

"I'm me," Padma smirked.

"Yeah. Girl Weasley and Potter's were saying how they'd be at the astronomy tower." Draco shrugged.

"Ooh! Before the astronomy tower though," Seamus grinned.

"I remember," Padma smiled. "Their first kiss."

"Well Rose's idea to shut down the library was genius," Parvati nodded.

"Yeah, but it took forever to put a protection charm on everything," Padma frowned.

"_Shut up!" Parvati ordered Rose. "We'll get caught and if we're caught then we'll get in major trouble!" _

_They'd all broken into the library that night and they were all putting their wands to work as they cast protection charms throughout the room. They'd been working at it all night and they were three fourths of the way through._

"_Sorry," Rose whispered. She continued to put protection charms around the potions area. _

"_What are you doing?" Pansy hissed at Luna._

"_We're going through the whole library. I don't see why we can't clean up a little," she murmured dreamily, sending a spell to dust the shelves._

_Pansy rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at Marcus who was laying on one of the couches, eyes closed. His face became purple, but he didn't wake up. Pansy bit her lip and walked over, shoving him off of the couch. _

_He stood up suddenly, shouting, "Hey!"_

_Several 'Shh!'s came from around the section they were working on. _

_Padma walked over, slapped him in the back of the head, and went back to working. _

"_If you start cleaning again I'll turn you back to your normal skin color," Pansy ordered, smirking. _

_Marcus' eyes widened and he jumped up to look in a nearby mirror. "No," he whispered. "Fine!" He groaned. He took out his wand and started casting the protection charms._

_Wayne Hopkins was taking random books off of several shelves and piling a high stack of books on the floor. So far, it was as tall as the table._

"_What are you doing?" Daphne Greengrass hissed to him, eyes wide._

"_Making a fort," he smirked at her, continuing to stack books._

_She paused and then slowly looked around she walked over and began to stack more books on the pile and around him. Wayne grinned in acknowledgment and they made on good fort. When they were on their knees they'd be covered from everything else._

"_You two are going to get us in so much trouble!" Penelope Clearwater gaped, having come over after hearing the whispered laughter._

"_Come on! We can have a battle!" Daphne whispered excitedly. _

_Penelope frowned and looked around the room and her eyes caught Oliver Wood's who was curiously looking over at the three. She looked from the fort to Wood and raised her brows. _

_He grinned and nodded, quickly making his way over. "So, what are we doing?"_

"_Battling apparently," Penelope smiled. "Come on! We have to build a fort!" She grabbed his arm and walked down the aisle of the shelves and quickly stacked books around them. She grinned. _

"_What are we going to use?" Daphne asked Wayne. _

_Wayne thought for a moment and grinned. "Good thing Granger isn't here, or she'd kill me for this." He took one of the books from his stack and opened it up, ripping the first page clean off. _

"_You can't do that!" Daphne gasped._

"_Who says?" He smirked. He looked to Penelope and Oliver who were now done with their fort. He heaved the paper ball at them and smirked triumphantly when it hit Penelope's head. _

_Penelope jumped in shock. She and Oliver had been discussing what to use as ammo when a paper ball hit her head. She snatched it up and opened it to the content of **What NOT to Use when I'm Mixing my Potions...** She raised a brow and grabbed one of the books and proceeded to copy Wayne's motions. _

"_You're a prefect?" Oliver smirked and grabbed a book to do the same thing._

"_Only in public," she grinned.  
They began to have a battle with paper balls and when Padma saw the sheets of paper flying out from the shelves she got up to check. Her eyes widened at the mess and she drew out her wand to put a shield between the groups. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She whisper shouted.  
They all froze.  
Wayne opened his mouth but Padma glared at him so he shut it quickly. _

"_Clean it up. We were done, but now we've got to fix this," she groaned._

_The four nodded and quickly started stacking the books randomly on the shelves. _

"_Penelope! You're supposed to be a prefect!" Padma hissed.  
Oliver smirked. "Only in public."_

_Penelope smacked him in the side._

"I love that story," Penelope sighed, laying her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"You would," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you complaining about the outcome," Oliver retorted, referring to Wayne sitting beside her.

She rolled her eyes again, but she the grin on her face didn't leave.

"Alright," Padma continued. "The next day we made sure to watch Hermione and Blaise kiss, then we went to meet Draco at the Astronomy tower."

Parvati paled. "We really don't have to tell that story." She grimaced.

Padma smirked. "Don't worry. It's not even that bad."

Parvati gulped.

"_Stop squirming," Padma ordered._

_Parvati glared at her sister. "Why can't you be the guy?"_

"_Because he has to know someone," Padma murmured.  
"Why not me?" Parvati whined. The glamour charms were so uncomfortable! She was a guy. Short, brown hair with amber eyes. She bit her lip as they climbed the stairs. "Couldn't I be a glamoured _girl_?" _

"_No," Padma shook her head. "If you're a girl he'll know it's you." The truth was, she just wanted to make Parvati dress up as a guy. It was rather amusing to her. She'd just sent Katie Bell, Astoria Greengrass, and Roger Davies to go talk to Ginny and Harry about what was going on. She was about to reprimand Parvati for squirming again when the door opened and Draco came in._

"_You think they'll believe us?" Katie asked, hurrying after Harry with Astoria._

_Astoria shrugged, noncommittally. "Maybe. If not, we just have to keep them quiet and go through with the plan. I think they'll believe us though. Not sure about Potter, but the She-Weasel will."_

"_Harry!" Katie called, spotting the scar from down the corridor. She pulled him into a corridor with Astoria. _

_He looked between the two, a bit uncomfortable. "Listen...I kind of have a girlfriend... and..."_

"_It's not that, Harry," Katie reassured him, trying not to grimace._

"_We just need to talk to you," Astoria nodded._

_Theodore Nott didn't bother to say anything as he grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into a dark corner. _

"_Hey! I'm flattered and all, but not only am I not interested, I'm not single. I don't even like you. You don't even like me. Now let me go before I kick you in the taco!" Ginny ordered._

_Theodore chose to ignore that comment, although it did make him grin. He rolled his eyes. "I don't like you She-Weasel. I need to talk to you about something sort of important."_

"You two are a lot alike," Padma commented, thinking about the conversations. "You were both loyal enough not to cheat, yet you were selfish enough to believe their intentions were sexual." She smirked.

Harry and Ginny both blushed.

Draco nodded then frowned. "You know, this is when Diggory comes into play."

Everyone in the room frowned at that.

"Man... Lav burst into tears when she saw Hermione walking with him instead of Blaise," Parvati smiled.

The Gryffindors chuckled at that.

"Yeah, and Diggory went and spread those lies about Blaise," Draco glared at the floor.

"Then we went shopping and had the most disastrous dress choices to choose from!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of dresses," Daphne smiled. "Yours and Hermione's were gorgeous! Who designed them?"

Ginny smiled. "Hannah Falange. She's amazing!" She ran upstairs and came back down with several slips of paper. "Here," she passed them out to the girls. "She gives a fair price too."

"Sounds great," Pansy nodded. "Oh! Wait! I come into the story soon. They get back from shopping and I finally become part of this plan!" She smiled.

"Then there was the dance," Ginny commented.  
Everyone went quiet, thinking over the dance.

"That one took forever to plan," Parvati nodded.

"Let's not even think about it," Padma commented. "I'll get a headache."

Harry shrugged. "What ever happened to Diggory though? He obviously deserved some punishment!"

Padma smiled.

_Padma jumped up to follow Cedric and Dumbledore after reassuring everyone she was fine. Cedric had limped behind Dumbledore all of the way to his office. Loudly and clearly Dumbledore said, "Bertie Bott's."_

_Padma smiled and waited for them to go upstairs. She followed quickly and listened through the door. _

"_Mr. Diggory I'm appalled at what you've done," Dumbledore said, his voice not nice at all. Padma gave a small shudder._

"_I was set up!" Cedric protested. _

"_I saw everything Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore roared._

"_But-"_

"_No! You're being expelled from Hogwarts and are being sent to **St. Johnson's Center for Juveniles**," Dumbledore said. "You'll pack your bags. You'll also apologize to Padma Patil before you go. Now it's time for you to go to the Hospital wing. It seems you have several bruises and possibly a broken nose."_

_Padma smirked and ran off. _

"Good. He deserved it," Ginny said firmly.

"Yeah. I'm so glad that he's gone now. Isn't that a school for all boys?" Seamus waggled his eyebrows. "Don't drop the soap Diggory."

"Well it turns out to end with a happy ending!" Lavender sighed.

"Yeah," Padma nodded. "All thanks to homework."

"Speaking of homework, let's talk to Theo and Katie. They're watching Blaise and Hermione," Draco smirked.

"Yeah," Padma got up and got her laptop. She sat next to Draco and began to type. "Uh oh."

"What?" Harry asked.

"My keyboard is broken," she frowned.

"I can fix it!" Pansy smiled.

**THE END**

**A:N/Okay, did you like it? This is finally completed! :D THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :D**


End file.
